Desa Kuttacc
by Sinless14
Summary: Naruko Travels to the past in hopes of changing the future for herself and her village. But when she learns that not only is she stuck in the pass; but also in conflict with the one person she was sent after. What is she to do. Rated M for some reasons.
1. Episode 1: Time Disruption

**Hello People of FanFiction. Sinless here with another atempt at a good story. i wuold like t osay onething right here and now. _Naruto No Kami_ is now discontenued along with any other projects of mine. Loss of muse is a buzz kill. So Here is something to make up for time, and hopefully find that muse again. **

**The title "Desa Kuttacc' is AL-Bhed for 'Time Goddess". Since most title for FanFics are in English and are at times taken already. So I wanted something different from teh others. So this one will have elements of Final Fantasy and a few other Games or Anime as you progresses.**

**Also I am in need of a Beta Reader. So please help me.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own teh Copy Rights to Naruto or anything you might see in the story._**

* * *

><p>A soft wind traveled through the quite summer night in Konoha. The village was in a deep sleep; only few dare to walk the streets at night; most were the Shinobi guards, others the drunken civilians stumbling out of the bars. It was times like this that the village of Konoha seemed to be almost hidden from the world as the quite night pulled on. Inside a villa behind the Hokage monument; hidden in the thick; lush woods; the Kage and her boyfriend slept entwined with each other arms. A shift in the bed, and the Kage herself sat up; her violet eyes shifting around the room through the auburn locks of hair. The man that lay next to her rolled over, opening his dark brown sleepy eyes at her. He propped himself up on his elbows as gave her a sheepish grin.<br>"Come back to bed Naruko." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
>"No...Something is wrong Kaito." She said, crawling out of the bed to walk over to the large bay size window, "The village is never this quite at night."<br>"Well, maybe they stop partying hard and finally went to bed, like I want to. Now come here, I need my babe in my arms." He gave her a come here motion. There was a light whistle before an explosion echoed. The mushroom cloud from the dust climbed above the Hokage monument.  
>"Fuck!" Naruko grabbed her robe from off the dresser and jumped out of the window. Kaito was only a few feet behind her in his under wear.<p>

ANBU and Jonin were running around, some clashing with the attacker; others were escorting the few civilians in the area away. Naruko fell out of the sky in front of them, her robe still open a little. The few Jonin grew a blush on their cheeks at the mere sight of lack of cloth their Kage decide to wear.  
>"Status!" she yelled. Scaring the few Jonin that weren't looking.<br>"Fifty enter the village from above," said a jonin as he motion to the hole in the seal defense above them, "And now the Uchiha Loyalist are revolting. I think this attack was planned." Naruko nodded her head turning to her boyfriend.  
>"Kaito, take the ANBU and secure the Genetic Lab. Make sure nobody without clearance gets in."<br>"Yes babe. Come on." He gave a bow and vanished behind a cloud of smoke.  
>"You six, finish escorting the civilians, you four; I need you to alert the rest of the village. You ten are with me." The all gave a bow, vanishing to complete their jobs. A jonin tossed her a spare kunai pouch, catching it; she strapped it to her left thigh before jumping onto the roof of the building.<br>Naruko jumped from roof to roof, tailing her was ten Jonin, and twenty Chunin were running across the streets. Her eyes were trained to follow the slightest movement; she shifted her weight onto her left leg, leaping up into the air as a wave of kunai came out of the shadows. She blocked them all with her hands, her eyes becoming pale; veins bulging from her temple.  
>"Come out." she roared. Out stepped a shinobi with the Uchiha fan on his shoulder. The Uchiha Loyalist.<p>

After the fourth Shinobi war; the civilians were up in joy for their last "loyal" Uchiha came back. Sadly; he was arrest a few moments afterward. The civilian side of the council were outrage at this, claiming he was innocent and that Naruto drove him out of the village. Sadly the shinobi side of the council along with the five Kages of the elemental nation disagree. Sasuke had his fare share of killing in the war, and was to be tried for said acts. So, the Kages, Clan heads, and few selected jonin and Chunin were allowed to travel to the Land of Iron; where Sasuke was put on trial. Each of the Daimyo came to see the trail, each served as the judges. It was over quick; Sasuke never had a chance to defend himself. The civilians went into rage, blaming everything on Naruto; stating "that the demon spawn was to blame for the war. And that he should be killed instead. Why we ever agree to even house the thing, let alone let t be a ninja of our village."  
>It was after the trail, when Tsunade retired and the seat for six was left open.<p>

Almost a year later; the jury coming to an over whelming vote; Sasuke was executed the very next day. The loyalists were even more upset; they set the village into a sudden civil war with itself and gave it the name "Village of the Bloody Leaves". No battles were ever fought, all battles were in the council room; both side fighting to secure the village well being. The seventh Hokage; the daughter to the Naruto the Sage and a mystery woman had trouble keeping the unrest down. Even with all the help of Tsunade, her father and a few of the other Kages could not keep the Loyalist down, and the unrest grew; until today. It seemed that a Civil War was the only answer. And sadly…one could hope for peace at this time.

"Well well, it seems that I have been caught by the demons spawn's daughter." he said with a smirk.  
>"Don't push me. Who leading this revolt?" Naruko asked; the three tomes of the Sharingan spinning into view.<br>"How dare you use our savior's bloodline, you filth of a demon spawn!" He yelled as he reached down to his kunai pouch; pulling one out, "We are ordered. Don't ask and follow." Naruko glared him down, her hands steadily at her kunai pouch.  
>"Speak."<br>"No."  
>"As your Hokage, I demand you speak or face treason." He gave her a fox like smile before falling into mud. She let out a growl, turning to see the morning sunrise; "Find them all. Any one that speaks be sent to Ino, others are to be killed on sight. You have until noon. Please, at Kami's haste find them all." The jonin gave a bow, slowly proofing into clouds as Naruko leaned over the side of the building.<br>"I really don't want a war." She whispered, her too left in smoke.

Naruto appeared in the hokage room, her shinobi cloths laid neatly on the desk. She let out a smile as the small note stuck to her vest.

_I think you might want these sooner or later. Well I say sooner. I have the Genetic Lab on Lock down, but we have a few Loyalist on the rooftops trying to gain entry; but we can hold them off. How long I don't know, but promise me you want use that scroll; I can't deal to lose you in my life._  
><em>Kaito Inuzuka.<em>

Naruko smiled a little, grabbing her cloths, the shades to the large windows dropped down, casting the room in a darkness for only the lamps giving little light. She stood armor in all with the large scroll on her back, four smaller one on her belt a wakizashi horizontally strapped above the scroll. She let out a sigh looking at the raise sun. Her office was filled with smoke, clearing were both her teammates.  
>"Taidana*, I need you to make a run to Suna. Tell your uncle and lazy father that the war has started. Yugure, tell your aunt as well." They gave a bow, as more people came in.<br>"Kiba, i need you and your clan on full search on every person claim, is and or going to be a Loyalist." Kiba let out a howl before taking off. She turned the people that were once in the room, now left; she was watching the sky become a bright orange color as the sun danced up into the sky.

It was now closing to noon; a full battle was being fought in the streets of the great village. Building were now laying in rubble at the sight on the first attack; bodies clutter the streets as a select few genin were given clean up. Clearing the roads took time as more bodies fell than can be lifted. Naruko stood over an enemy Nin, her kunai buried deep in his chest. She gave it a twist, pulling it out she turned to see more coming down from the sky. She let out a small laugh; eruption of smoke appearing behind her; She turned her head to see Suna and its ANBU division standing behind her. In front of them was a spiral of sand as the Godaime Kazekage stood with his arms crossed against his chest. They all took up proper stance as the Loyalist and outside attacker came closer.

Naruko gave the red head a smile as she stood next to him, her few Jonin and ANBU joining the crowd behind them. It was close to call, before a single man appeared between the two attacking forces.  
>"You!" Naruko yelled as the guy turned to look at her.<br>"Long time no see little Naruko." He said in a monotone voice. Chills climbed down Naruko's spine; the hairs on her neck stood on end; "So, it seems that we do fight once more; like father, like child."  
>"Drop the shit Fugaku." Naruko yelled, "What the hell is going on?"<br>"Oh, can't you see the Uchiha's are finally taking control over the village like we should." Naruko eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at the Uchiha heir; "Like my father tried, his father and so on. Konoha will stand to have me as its new leader. The Uchiha's will rule." Naruko gave him a smirk before several streams of fire were blown at him. He dodge the attack with ease, turning mid step to bring his leg up to meet hers. The attack was started, both side clashed with each other. Naruko jumped back, skidding on the dirt, her small hands flying through hand signs.  
>"She yelled, running forward. A dragon materialized from the water in the air, dancing around her; Fugaku moved quickly, using one of his father jutsu's on her. "<strong>Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu<strong> (Fire Style; Great Fire Ball jutsu)!" he exhaled a ball of fire, the size of a house. Both jutsu collided together as she jumped up into the air, steam and mist flowing in the streets; he not so far behind.  
>"Its over Naruko! Give up; you can't beat me this time. I have the Uchiha blood running through me. I. AM. AN. ELITE!" Naruko just laugh, as she vanished.<p>

She reappeared behind him; giving him a roundhouse kick to the head. Fugaku rolled over; jumping to his feet as a hail of shuriken flew from his hands. Naruto reacted with a quick swipe of her sword; metal clanking against each other; Naruko brought her hand up in the tiger sign taking in air.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu)!" She exhaled with a roar; ball of fire, expanding in size as it took the street and its surrounding buildings into flames. Fugaku jumped back, making distance between him and the crawling flames. With one final push he decided to shunshin away. Naruko let out a gasp of air, her head hurting from the strain of using her doujutsu. She turned to see the group she was leading pushing back the attacking loyalist; letting out a sigh; she too shushined out.

Naruko appear inside her office; she ran over to the desk, pulling the top draw out; dumping its contents over her desk. She rummaged through the pile before pulling out a black scroll. She gave it a look before snapping her fingers. Two ANBU guards appear at her request; both bowing at her in respect.  
>"Gather the council at once." With a nod they were gone. Naruto took a seat behind her desk; the village defenses were suddenly active, giving her time for this very important and very critical meeting. With a quick shunshin; she appeared in her seat inside the council chambers.<br>"You called for us?" Said one of the civilian council men as the group entered the room. Clan heads and all were present.  
>"Yes, as of a few hours ago, Fugaku Uchiha and the Loyalist attack the village."<br>"We know."  
>"Good, then you know what this is?" she held the black scroll up. There were a series of gasp as what their hokage was planning.<br>"That's the...the...no." Hiashi said with a gasp, "You can't be serous to use that."  
>"Yes I am and if i do not return by this time in a month. The Village of Konoha will be openly in Civil War with Fugaku and the Loyalist. I already have Hinata's approval. I leave control in case i don't return under her."<br>"What; you can't do that!" Shouted a council woman; "He is our last Uchiha; killing him will end the line."

"You will shut up Yuri Fuji; I can do whatever I deem fit for my village."

"But you need the council approval; and I for one will not agree." She shouted; earning a few yes's from her fellow council men.

"Then you will be tried for treason. This is a Dictatorship; to be exact; a MILITARY Dictatorship. As LEADER I will dictate how I see fit!" Naruko roared; unleashing her god given killer intent "The last two Kages might let you all rule behind their backs; but I will kill anyone of you. You are here under our protection. Don't forget we are trained, coldblooded killers. We can kill you before you can scream." A few council members shit themselves at how Naruko was reacting to Yuri's demands.

"But why use that?" Shikaku asked.  
>"Because, Fugaku will, and if I'm sure, is going to attempt to aid his father in the past."<br>"How did you get this information" Yelled another Jonin.  
>"The arrogant blood of the Uchiha runs in his veins. Why would he not. He has the ability to travel like me; why not use it!"<p>

"What about his mother?" Haishi asked, "He is the only thing that is keeping Karin in line, and sane. You know; after what Naruto did to the traitor in front of her."

"Even though I hate to admit it; she is my step-mother in a way. Remember she pelage her loyalty to my father."

"Still…?" Naruko let out a sigh as she looked out the window to her side.

"We tell her in week. If I can't stop this assault; she will know that her son will be killed." Naruko lowered her head.

"What do you plan to do?" Shikaku mumbled.

"Travel back in time. Try to find what sent him off in the first place."

"Learn from the past, change the future. I heard that was a dangerous path to follow?" Inoichi said, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yeah…it's not that hard. And maybe I can change the past enough to stay alive now and stop the shinobi war." The shinobi clan heads lowered their heads for the hundred of shinobi's that were lost in the war. "I leave at night fall." She stood up from her seat, the meeting ending as she walked out the room.

Naruko paced back and forth in front of the bay window's of her office. The Hokage hat resting nicely on the desk, her elemental scroll propped against its side. It was quiet outside in the village as the sun crawled its way down the sky; turning the pale blue into a shiny gold before falling to a dark blue of the ocean. She had shed the excess weight of her outfit, leaving her in a black tank showing her midriff and black short and knee high boots. The door to her office opened as she turns, strapping her plate gloves on. The tall blonde that was her father stood at the doorway.

"Naruko…my child." Naruto said as he walked into the office; "Please be careful." He walked up to her, taking hold of her shoulders; "I know you the Hokage and all. But you are my little girl. I don't care if the whole village is taken over; but I will go to the ends of the Elemental Country to protect you."

"Stop it daddy," Naruko said with a smile, "I'm a big girl now; The Nanadaime Hokage…the youngest and strongest of all the Kage's. Besides…knowing that you're worried makes me worry." She turned to face the window, "Take the stuff by the desk."

"But…it's the hat and the Elemental scroll you worked hard to make? Why?" Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Mom will want them safe once I leave. Time might slow down for me, but you will still go thru. I don't need a Loyalist getting their hands on them." Naruko pulled her forehead protector off, "Can't have ties yet." Naruto walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful, or I will get one of your teammates to take me back."

"Will do daddy." Naruko gave him an eye smile as she went up in black cloud of smoke. The cloud smashed through the window and up into the sky, creating a silhouette in the moon light. The upper part of her body was visible as she went through a quick set of hand signs.

"**Jikan no nagare **(Time Stream)." She whisper as the scene of the moon behind her began to disrupt. Slowly a hole carved it way behind her as she felled back into time. The distortion slowly fixed itself, creating a perfect moon.

The feeling of moving through time never stopped to make Naruko comfortable. She let out a sigh as she floated through time, looking at the many windows that showed her what was happening on the outside. She rotated in the air as a kunai sailed passed her. She looking up ahead to see Fugaku standing in front of her, taking in a breath of air. Her eyes widened as he let go a ball of fire. She did a back flip to stand up; her eye glowing pale lavender, nine ripples with a swirl of black lines as the vein on her temple bulged.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" she yelled holding her right hand out. An invisible force field popped up in front of her; the ball of fire collided with it leaving a smokescreen in front of her.

"Looks like I found you." Fugaku said, he reachs for a kunai, "Let's finish our fight." He made a mad dash to her. Naruko cleared the smoke with her sword drawn. The two parried with each other; holding up a defense with one another.

"You're getting weaker Fugaku." Naruko said as she pushed him back, making a diagonal slash up to his left, "**Shinra Tensei.**" She mumbled placing her hand against his chest. Fugaku was sent propelling backwards into one of the windows of time. Naruko let out a sigh, looking around; she was now traveling through the Fourth Shinobi War. She was snapped out of her gaze by a sudden roar. Fugaki came flying out a window on the back of one of the many summonses.

"Ha ha ha…Kill her!" he roared. Naruko flipped her sword into a reverse grip; lifting up her left hand. A series' of slots formed around her forearm as they began to protrude out.

"Flaming Arrow Missiles" Naruko yelled. The protrusions began to fire off one at a time, before turning into five and finally ten. The small missiles all collided with the summon, many still holding flight came from all side of Fugaku. He was left with no defense as the all crash with him. Naruko shook her left arm, clearing the slots as the smoke began to grow with more of the missiles making their mark. It was then when Fugaku made himself known, come up behind her to hold her down. "I'll be taking the bracer of yours." He whispered in her ear. The Bracer that she wore was a unique design to allow her to see the shifts in time. He ripped it from off her right forearm and gave her back a kick. It sent her out of the time stream itself and into a time period of unknown. But before she could fully go out, she made a mad grab for his ankle, pulling him with her.

* * *

><p>Naruko landed with a thud on the roof of the Hokage building; sweat pouring off her face as she gasped for air. Her chest heaved; her body trying to recuperate itself from the time travel. Fugaku rolled across the floor, landing on his chest. He pushed himself up; looking over at her, letting out a growl as he went up in smoke. Black spots made their way into the corner of her eyes as she sensed a sudden appearance of a small squad of ANBU surround her. She let out a sigh; fighting the pain as she stood up. Slouching over, she let out a cough of blood onto the roof top. She looked through the bangs of her hair, letting out a huff of air before she collapse onto the floor.<p>

The steady sound of beeping told her where Naruko was; and the feel of a syringe in the arm didn't. She peeks through the lids of her eyes; blinded by the bright lights of the hospital room she was in. She let out a groan, sitting up covering her eyes with her hands; to only fail and feel her forearm restrained. It was then she went onto the defense.

"Who the fuck knocked me out?" She mumbled to herself.

"No one." Said a raspy voice. Naruko stiffened; she active her Sharingan getting a full room coverage.

"_Four in the corners of the room; three outside the door. Two flanking the door; one facing. He came prepare for an attack from me." _Naruko thought a smirk crept across her face. She opened her eyes; looking at the aged old Hokage in the face;_"shit...he kicked out way before the point I wanted to go. Lucky me that I pulled him with me." _"Sarutobi Hiruzen; The Sandaime Hokage; it's nice to meet you." Naruko said; giving her respect to the Hokage.

"I see you know of me? And might I ask who you are?" Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto shifted her eyes, trying not to make contact with the aged Hokage. Lowering her head and letting her hair fall in front of her eyes she spoke.

"Naruko Uzumaki."

"Excuse me. I could of swore Naruto was a boy and in fact on a mission." Naruko snapped her head at the man.

"It NaruKO not NaruTO." She yelled the chakra restraints gave out as she ripped her arms up; "and does this mission include going to wave?"

"What do you want with Naruto? And is your relation with him?" Naruko turned and stood up from the bed.

"Answer the question." She asked.

"Yes, now answer mine." The aged Hokage said, he signals for ANBU to make them known. Naruko let out a sigh, looking around the room for her sword; "As the Sandaime Hokage. I order you to answer me." Naruko spotted her sword lying on the table next to the hokage, "I'll ask one more time, and if you don't answer me. They will eliminate you."

"Ahh…theirs my child." She went to go reach for it, when a gloved hand grasped her wrist. She followed the hand, up the arm to a bear masked ANBU, "Let go."

"Answer the Hokage's question." Naruko gave it a smile as she turned to the aged hokage.

"Fine. I'll answer it. My relation to him is my secret. I was sent to find him and that's what I'm going to do." She snatches her arm from him and took hold of her sword. Checking it for any signs of uses; she strapped it onto her lower back. She turned to face the Hokage, "Now…if he is in wave then that means he is close to using "_its_" power." Sarutobi gave her a look of question as she made her way to the door, "I have to go. Once I return…I'll explain everything to you." Sarutobi gave her a nod. Naruko let out a sigh, turning into a cloud of black smoke before trailing off into the sky.

"Hawk and Neko." Sarutobi said, the two ANBU agents falling out of the shadows; "Air out the Uzumaki Villa; for I am going to pull Kitsune from the fields." They gave him a silent nod. Know what's to come somehow; the aged Hokage wasn't taking chances.

On the half finish bridge that soon to connect the Land of Waves with the Land of Fire. A dome of ice mirror stood in the middle close the edge, not far from it was a pink dot standing in front of a brownish-tan one. And not so far from them were a sparks and black movement. The dense, chakra laced mist blocked Naruko's field of vision from above as she twist and turned in the air. She heard a sudden crackle followed by the sound of thousands of birds chirping as one. She took it was a cue for her to descend down upon the fighting forces.

Kakashi stood with his left hand grasping his right forearm, his entire right hand engulfed in a pale blue lightning, Sharingan blazing. Standing not only ten feet from him; was the Demon of the Mist; Zabuza Momochi; hunched over his clever sized zanpakuto. Kakashi let out a growl as he took off in a sprint at Zabuza. Right hand drawn back; ready to pierce the missing-nin in the heart. At the last second a cloud of black smoke fell in front of him, as both parties were knocked back by an unbreakable force. Kakashi bouncing on the stone bridge a few times, before landing on his feet in a crouch; Zabuza doing the very same. The black smoke slowly began to clear, showing the top half of an auburn haired female; her lower half still pouring off the black smoke. Kakashi debated on wither or not she was also a threat by her sudden appearance. Both Kakashi and Zabuza stood from their spots, hands speeding through the long series of seals before letting out a roar.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Style; Water Dragon bullet jutsu!)" Kakashi and Zabuza roared. From both sides of the bridge, the water gathered in a form of a fearsome dragon made of water. It danced around them a few times, before making its way to its target. The female gather a glance in both directions, lifting her hands up; palms out across her chest.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin **(Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)." She whispered. The two attacks came colliding with her in a rain of water; but slowly yet surely they were being drained of the chakra that formed them, until both dragon were gone. She pivots on her right heel to face Kakashi, showing him her face.

"Hatake Kakashi I take it?" she said in an authority like voice. Kakashi could only nod, as he was bewildered by her power. "Then that makes you Zabuza Momochi of Kiri. Right?" She gave the other man a side glance. Zabuza could only look at her, "I'll take that as a yes. Call Haku to your side." Zabuza nodded, giving a short whistle as the long brown haired Hunter-nin appeared at his side. There was an unwelcomed silenced around them.

"I've heard of you?" Zabuza mumbled breaking the brief silence. "You the…the Jikan no kīpā…the keeper of time." Naruko only raised a brow to his statement, Zabuza took a step back in fear; "They said that you can see the future of you victims, even their past lives." Naruko turned to face him, her long auburn hair flowing behind her.

"I see the rumors still hold truth here. But sadly those are lies." She gave a snap as two more figures appear behind her. Both were females as one was a head shorter than the other two; hers was short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. The other was a head taller; with wild mid-shoulder length auburn hair. They were dress the same; in a no sleeves and no back tank like top, long black arm bands; black slim pants. Instead of wearing the standard shinobi sandals, they wore traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks**.

"It seems were having a visitor." She waved her hands as the mist began to disperse. Standing on the far end of the bridge was Gato and his personal army of thugs. Zabuza turned to look at his employer, gritting his teeth in the process.

"Kukuku…its seems the Demon of the Mist got his ass handled to him by a mere lady." Gato laughed, "And a fine one at that. Kill all of them, but who ever bring me her" He pointed at Naruko, "Get paid double and is allowed to sleep in the mansion for the rest of the year. Triple if you bring me the three of them; and becomes one of my personal guards." Naruko let out a soft laugh as she looked at the midget business man, "What's funny bitch?"

"You." She walked passed her two comrades, "Deva, Asura kill all of them, but leave the small one alive." They both gave a silent nod before each vanishing from sight.

The sight was gruesome to witness as the two slaughter the thugs from where they stood. Sakura and Naruto who carried Sasuke on his back came to stand next to Kakashi as the each bear witness to the attack. It was only a few minutes until the screams of pain faded from the bridge. Gato was in shock at the strength of the two and there speed; frozen in fear he was. They made their way back over to Naruko; who in turn gave another snap of her fingers; making the two vanishes from sight again. She clapped her hands, making her way over to the small man with a sway in her step. When she finally approached the man, Naruko placed his left hand on his frighten face and gave him a soft smile. She turned and walked away, her hand grasping an almost transparent figure of the man; dragging away from his body.

"Soul Removal Complete." She let go, the soul of the once corrupted Gato vanished in a field of orbs. She stood a few feet from both teams; giving them quick looks, "Ask away."

"Who are you?" Kakashi said first, trying to learn as much he can from her.

"Easy. My name is Naruko Uzumaki; Cousin to Naruto Uzumaki and niece to Kaushina Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>* Taidana means Lazy in Japanese.<strong>

**** Think of Soi Fon and Nel from BLeach. Better yet all of Naruko's paths are going to be BLeach characters. In which I do not own.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. Episode 2: Origins

**Chapter Two. Simple enough as it is; a little more information on what and why Naruko is around.**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to earn the copyrights to Naruto; but i will still push to buy them.**

**Episode 2: Origins**

* * *

><p>Kakashi gave the auburn head woman a look of confusion as he inched his hands to the side of his kunai pouch. Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground, taking slow step forward to the girl. Looking at her for any sign of resemblance between them. Kakashi grasped Naruto's shoulder, pulling him back as he held a kunai at her in defense. Naruko was taken aback by the action; knowing that it was going to be hard to prove her words; better yet; prove how she knew where to find them and how she knew who they are. Naruto looked up at the masked Jonin, his eyes plying for him to let him talk to her.<p>

"Prove it." Kakashi ordered; "Prove that you're related to Naruto here." Naruko let out a sigh, already knowing this isn't going to be fun in a moment.

"How hmm…" Naruko responded, "How can I prove it." Kakashi gave her a glare through his one eye as Sakura came up to his side.

"She had a point Kakashi-sensei." Sakura mumbled; "She and we can't really prove anything until we get back to the village." Kakashi could only agree to disagree with his student. He lowered the kunai; pulling out a chakra suppresser seal.

"Safety precaution." He mumbled; approaching her he was about to place it when a grey blur slammed in front of the two.

"Ehh…don't think because the old midget ass is dead; we're not done." Zabuza yelled; pulling the Kubikiribocho back he took another step forward, swing the sword like a bat. There was a soft clank followed by a grinding sound. Zabuza's eyes widen; looking at the auburn haired holding a slim long sword against his own great sword.

"T-t-t-that's the…" Zabuza stuttered.

"Nuibari…the sewing needle." She gave him a death glare through the bangs of her hair, pushing him back; bringing her left leg around kicking him in the side. Holding it in place; she left the rest of her body up to use her right leg to kick his head sending him to the rail of the bridge. Haku moving fast; brought up a mirror behind his master, catching him before her went over the edge.

"It's not over" Sasuke roared as he ran to his feet. His hands flying through hands seals; "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! **(Fire style: Great fire ball) "He let out a ball of fire at the hunter nin. Naruko moved quickly, vanishing from sight for a brief second appearing in between the two attacks. Holding out her right hand; still grasping the sword.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin **(Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)." She whispered as the fire attack collided with the field. Absorbing the attack; allowing the new chakra to mix with her own she turned to the missing nin from Kiri.

"Here" She tossed him a scroll with a blue and white decorative boarder. Zabuza looked at her; before opening the scroll. Reading it contents he looked back up at her.

"Is this shit true?" He asked.

"Yup...all of it." He stood from his stop, planting the Kubikiribocho into the bridge.

"One question; how did you get her to agree to this shit?"

"Simple…I have contacts with important people in the elemental country." Take what she said as the truth…for now; he gave her a short bow before turning to Haku.

"Come Haku...we have to return to Kiri." Grabbing the handle to the great sword; placing it on his shoulder; he made his march off the bridge. Naruko turned to face team seven; giving the Uchiha a death glares.

"Meet me at the Hokage tower once you return to the village." She said as she went up in black smoke, traveling into the air.

* * *

><p>A week passed by the time Team seven returned to the village hidden in the leaves. Naruko; already foreseen their arrive made her way to the hokage tower. Traveling over the roof tops of the village, spotting the many similar building from her time still around. She looked up to see the red building that she occupied in the future standing tall.<p>

"_And to think they manage to recreate most of these building's after the war." _She thought, taking up in black smoke once more traveling into the hokage office. The occupant could only see black smoke, blocking their line of sight as Naruko walked out with her arms crossed underneath her breast. The age hokage let out a low groan as the sight of her made his day even more hell. Kakashi stiffened seeing how she appeared as Sasuke let out a frustrated growl. Seeing As his famed Sharingan couldn't copy the moved once so ever.

"Ahh…nice of you to join us Ms. Uzumaki." Sarutobi said; letting out a puff of his pipe; "Team Seven here told me about your interruption on their mission. But considering it became an A- rank mission…I would like to say thank you." Naruko gave a bow before leaning against the bookshelf in the room.

"Hatake-sensei here told me about you unique abilities you displayed. Able to knock him the heat of battle. Absorbing jutsu, all in which were close to A-rank in the way he described them. If I may so ask; what other skills do you have?" Naruko let out a sigh, thinking carefully on what to say so that not a lot of information on her can be given out.

"Hmm?"

"Seal up the room and the Gaki's get the hell out but you Naruto." She ordered.

"Leave Ms. Haruno and Sasuke." Sarutobi said.

"What!" Sasuke roared; "Why does the dobe get to stay and hear about her? I being an Uchiha Elite deserve the right to know such information about. So that she can teach me her skills." Sakura nodded in agreement with her crush.

"In your dreams…no never in this life time...no wait…fuck it." Naruko stood up straight, "It's not ever going to happen. Now leave and let the adults talk."

"But the baka's not an adult. So why does he get to stay?" Sakura asked.

"Because this also pertains to him. You too Hatake…leave." Kakashi looked at the hokage; who gave a nod. He turned and rounded up his two students ushering them out the door as a bluish green wall went up.

"There it's sealed up. Now my I have an answer like you promised." Naruko let out a sigh, looking at Naruto who was bouncing with joy.

"_What the fuck…does he have ADHD or something? Like hell…sit the fuck still." _She turned to look at the hokage in the eyes. Dark brown meet a deep purple. The hokage let out a gasp; watching as her eyes shift colors showing a very pale lavender set of eyes with the three tome sharingan with ripples float from the iris and the veins around her eyes bulging.

"By Kami…both the Sharingan and the Byakugan?" His pipe falling from his lips, "in one…but what the other. It's something I've never seen?"

"The Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai. The Rinnegan."

"The Sage of Six…really." Getting up from his seat to take a closer look at her eyes, "such beauty behind them also such destruction. It's as if there fighting one another." Naruto almost cracked hearing this.

"Wait old man, does this mean I have one as well?"

"Sadly Naruto…no. the Kyuubi took care that." Naruko said. Naruto gave a nod; knowing what she meant.

"Wait! Why did you get it then!" He yelled as Naruko let out a laugh. Sarutobi looked at the two Uzumaki's before sitting back down.

"Yes…I would like to know why and how? Care to explain to me?"

"Yes. Sadly…this information has to say between the three of us; along with what I'm about to say next."

The sun was setting as the village hidden in the leaves began to get quiet. Naruto followed his daughter through the woods behind the Hokage Mountain to the house that she said she was staying in. slowly approaching their destination; Naruko let out a sigh looking at the place she called home. The Uzumaki Villa; a fort within the village. Hundreds of now empty shops line the narrow roads and alley ways. A four story wall surrounding the fort with turrets stationed every twenty feet. Behind the wall, upon a small raise was the villa itself. The Uzumaki swirl carved in stone in front of the fountain the twin set of stair raising up to the house. The simple two story villa on the three hundred acre of land out of the three thousand behind the faces of the hokage. Built as an embassy for when the shinobi's and ambassadors from Uzu came; now the house of the sole princess's heir and his heiress. Both Uzumaki's walked in, the ever so tidy lawn, white, pink and roses and flower lining the path to the fountain that was in the shape of a two dragons intertwine with each other as the house stood in the back. Sixty bedrooms, ten baths, a dojo for practice along with a natural hot springs and sauna. The back yards were large with a pond, waterfall and target post.

"This is my house?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes…it was your mothers; now yours." Naruto walk a few more step inside, breaking into a sprint; running around the front yard. He turned around to see Naruko standing in front of the gate.

"Whatcha doing Nee-san?" Naruto asked. Naruko gave him a smile from over her shoulder and raised her hands.

"Fixing the security seals."

"Why?"

"Don't what the civilian council to come in now does us?" Naruto nodded. Naruko waved her hands around, drawing an elaborate seal in the air made of pure white chakra; "**Fuinjutsu: ****Gōkei genso bōei **(Sealing: Total Elemental Defense)" the seal glowed bright, before splitting into millions of smaller seals, all making up a dome shape defense. Naruto only stood in awe at the sight of the seal.

"You have to teach me that?" Naruto said, jumping up in the air. Naruko rolled her eyes, shaking her head in shame; before pushing her father towards the house.

That night at the Uzumaki Villa was quiet; too quiet for Naruko's taste. Use to the sound of her boyfriend making his way through the halls of the place; she curled up in the bed she would soon occupy in the future. Naruto; sitting across the door that lead into his parent's room; his knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He held his head up against the wall. His eyes were puffy red as she tears streamed down his cheeks. Naruko peeked her head out her door, spotting him there. Walking out in her over size purple shirt; she took a seat next to him; pulling him into her sweet embrace.

"Let it all out." She whispered; kissing his forehead.

"Do think they'd love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes; I know auntie and uncle loved you." Naruto let out a sob as he cuddled closer to her.

"Please tell me; that you'll never leave me alone."

"I will never leave you nee-san."

"Promise." She looked at her with his pinky bright blue eyes.

"Promise of a life time."

Naruto walked through the hollow halls of the villa, trying to familiar himself with the place. He came down the grand staircase in the main hall; see a group of six people standing around. Five females and a single male. He noticed two of them from the mission to wave as the ones his nee-san summoned. They turned to look at him, before each erupting in smoke; Naruko walking out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"Come on and eat." Naruto jumped for joy as her ran into the kitchen. Naruto saw on the table was a large bowl of rice, a plate of eggs, a bowl of fresh cut fruit and a pitcher of juice.

"Umm…nee-san where's the ramen." Taking a seat at the table; Naruko took one across from him.

"None…if you're going to be living with me like the hokage said; you're going to need to eat right."

"B-b-b-b-but…I want my r-r-r-r-ramen." Naruto stuttered; trying to persuade her with the puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work. Now eat and get to training." She gave him a glare; hitting him on the head before digging into her food. Naruto giving up, decided it was best to follow her orders; digging in himself.

Naruto made his way to training with his team, leaving his nee-san behind to do her business with the hokage. Getting there, he noticed Sasuke and Sakura standing very close together as Kakashi argued with an ANBU agent. He landed with his team, giving them a questioning look as he took his stance next to them.

"So…?"

"We don't know, we got her three hours ago, but he came out of now where when sensei showed up." Sakura said, "Asking about where you were at? Which is what I want to know you baka?"

"I was with my nee-san; getting to know her better."

"Liar! We went to your apartment, and you weren't there." Hitting Naruto on the head. Naruto began to rub his head; giving her a scowl.

"That's because I live with her in my family house." Sakura rolled her eyes; thinking that Naruto was lying again.

"Sure. Here comes sensei." Turning their attention to Kakashi as he walked over.

"Well, it seems that our training will have to wait as WE, but more important Naruto has a meeting with the council." Sakura gave him a glare as Sasuke scoffed, walking away.

"Come then…don't want to waste time I can be learning to kill _him_." Sasuke mumbled. Slowly they all walked off, following the Uchiha to the hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Naruto and company stood outside the doors to the council room. There was a faint sound of curse's and yelling bouncing around the room. Naruto placed his hand on the door handle; slowly turning it to enter the room; with his team behind him. The room was a semi-circle with five parts to the room. On the right side of the room; was the clan heads of Konoha's respectful clans. To the left were the civilian council members. In front of them were the Hokage and the elders. Behind what seemed to be a gate was the gallery where higher up shinobi's came sit and watch the meetings. Naruto made his way up to the gate, seeing his nee-san standing with her back to him. Sarutobi had his hand on his temple, rubbing it as he let out a puff from his pipe.<p>

"So...I ask again Sarutobi;" Naruko started, "How did this information get out. It was disclosed for a reason." Sarutobi gave a shrug; he himself didn't even know how the civilian council came across this information.

"Truly Naruko-san, I have no clue about this. I even didn't know about this meeting until you were called in."

"Then;" Naruko turned to look at the civilian council; "Please inform me on how my personal information got into your hands?" A pink hair council woman stood from her seat, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her.

"You are in no room to be giving us demands!" She yelled.

"Oh...but I am." Naruko smirked; "now please tell me." A Vulture ANBU agent fell from the roof, landing in a crouch in front of them.

"Sorry Hokage-sama;" It said giving a bow; "But I overheard what was said. The council has a right to know about her. As she is a good asset to the village." Naruko gave Vulture a glare; Sarutobi stood from his seat.

"Vulture; you know that you have committed a crime right." Vulture gave a nod, "And you know the punishment for such an act."

"You can't imprison him for doing his job!" Sakuya yelled; "He should be rewarded for doing us a service and telling us before she left the village. We know have another user of the Shanigan. We should turn her into a breeder with Sasuke-sama to revive his long lost clan. She even has two more. With what we learn about her. She will make the Uchiha clan into a better force." Naruko snapped her head to Sakuya, her right hand held out in front of her.

"Try it." the room grew cold as Naruko's eye flashed through the doujutsu that she wield; "You have no right's giving me an orders and choosing my destiny."

"Yes we do." A porky bold council man said, "You are an in the Village of Konoha, and since you have no shinobi license. We have control over you." Naruko let out a snort as she gave his a smirk.

"Actually you don't. I am, by the orders of the Fire Daimyo and the Crown Queen of Uzu; to serve as the silent disposition to my master. So without his approval; I am not to be touched."

"Bullshit!" Sakuya yelled.

"No...She is right." Shikaku Nara said as he awoke from his nap; raising his head; "She is an Ambassador in terms of the agreement she speaks."

"But there is no 'Crown Queen of Uzu' anymore."

"True, but it is an agreement with the fire Daimyo...she has immunity; so live with it." Inoichi said, backing up his long time friend. Sakuya took her seat, in her mind she was racing to figure out who, and what the agreement meant.

"_If she follows the crown queen orders; then there have to be a crown prince in the village. Hmm...Being related to a prince is better than a clan. More power and think of all the perks." _Sakuya thought, letting out a giggle; _"Crown queen of Uzu. Their only two people I know from that village. The red head whore Kushina and Lady Mito. Hmm...Maybe if I can find the prince...get him with my daughter...the power my family will have." _Naruko noticed the changing expression on the pink hair council woman.

"_She thinking of something bad. She can't have control over Uzu...I really need to do something about that bitch. Maybe once Naruto knows of his heritage; I can persuade him to place that bitch into servitude to him. Yeah; make that bitch his slave...that can work." _

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asked. Danzo cleared his throat getting the attention of the floor.

"I have but one. Are you an Uchiha Concubine or did you come across the eye's?" Naruko let out a sigh, knowing everyone will be wanting an answer to that question. The room was quiet as everyone inched closer to her. Naruko closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Neither." She whispered.

"I didn't hear what you said." Danzo grew a smirk; thinking he was ahead of her.

"Neither." She said louder; "I am an outcome to an experiment that is still in the works in the fire capital."

"What kind of experiment?" Danzo asked, thinking if they can create someone with the doujutsu; maybe he can get in on it "Just to clarify." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the old war hawk.

"_What is you edge you old hawk?"_

"The people wanted to know if it was possible to artificially create, or in my case recreate a Kekkai Genkei. I was born with all three; killing my mother in the possess. I was viewed as a success and given the name of the man used to the make me."

"Who is that?" Sakuya asked; thinking it was the Prince of Uzu.

"Classified." Everyone gave a nod, knowing if it was classified then there was no point pushing the subject. Naruto came from around her, standing below her eyes.

"Then how are you my cousin?" He asked, beginning to become depress.

"Simple...we share a common person." she gave him a smile; patting him on the head, "Sarutobi-sama, I would like to give my...ability to the village under a few conditions."

"Okay, I'll hear them."

"First and for-most; I receive the rank of Jonin and am allow to interfere with Naruto's training as I see fit."

"Granted."

"Good, second I want to have access to a certain Kunoichi files."

"May I ask who?"

"You should know."

"Oh...her. Anything else?"

"No...That's all, with the exception of this. I will only take orders if _**you**_ give them to me." Naruko turn tail, making her way to the door; to be stopped by a voice.

"I have a question?" She turned to see Haishi Hyuga, the Hyuga head raising his hand.

"Yes Hyuga-sama?" Naruko said with respect.

"Much like Danzo-sama question; mine pertain to the Byakugan you hold." He asked. Naruko gave him a smile; bowing her head.

"You remember when you brother was injured on a mission to the fire capital?"

"Yes?"

"The medic-nin needs to draw blood to heal him. Well some of the blood was placed in storage in case another incident like that happened."

"Oh...why wasn't I consulted about the use of his blood?" Haishi asked, but deep down he was worried if the Bird Cage Seal failed to lock the Byakugan away."

"I do not know. But if you would like; I will swear to secrecy about the use and weaknesses to the doujutsu." She gave him another bow. Hiashi gave her a nod, before speaking.

"I will ask the Elders about it. In the mean time; can I count on you not to pounce around with it?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama." She gave him another bow; "If that's all, I would like to leave." Receiving no answer; she walked out.

Naruko stood on the roof of one other the surround building in the Uzu Villa Fort. The soft breeze kissing her face; she went into a deep thought. Her arms crossed underneath him bosom, her hair flying behind her in the breeze. It was the scene Naruto and the hokage came to when they arrived at the villa. To them, she looked at if she was at peace, but they knew deep down inside her; she was in a fight with time and herself. Naruto called out her name, waving for her to join them. Naruko gave a nod, jumping down to meet them.

"Your gear as you asked." Sarutobi said, handing her a forest green flak jacket and a Konoha forehead protector; "Standard issue."

"It's good enough." she held the forehead protector in her left hands, putting the flak jacket on; "The files?"

"All here in the scroll. But why her? I know you curious about her but?"

"She's not dead like everyone thinks." Naruko slid the scroll into one of the pocket on the jacket, "Naruto go and get ready for diner, lord hokage would you like to join us?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." The old man let out a puff from his pipe, "you did a good job on the defense and security seals on this place. If Naruto had not told me about them, we would have had a problem." Naruko just nods, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, but as you know from our talk last night. I do not trust the civilian council and Danzo. And you already know about my origins."

"Which I must say was good. Your lie was still true, but twisted in a way it seemed that the fire capital is working on something in which they won't until you're sworn in." Naruko let out a giggle, "Well I should go before the paper work stated to rebuild itself." Naruko gave the old man a bow before walking to the main house to see Naruto sitting at the table with a cup of instant ramen.

"No." She said flatly; "You eating something good for you." Taking the steaming cup away from him. She pouring it contents down the drain; before dropping the cup in the trash; "Go wash up while I start." Naruto let out a cry, watching his precious ramen be taken from him, drained and dumped.

* * *

><p>Naruko stood in front of the waterfall in the backyard, the changing current under her feet making her sway back and forth with the lake type pond. Letting out a sigh, she took a step forward, walking through the water into a small cave behind it. It was a small shrine with the swirl symbol of Uzu carves behind a pillar of candles of deep blue, rich purple and bright turquoise. On the ground was another swirl with nine small pillars around it. Naruko walked to stand in the middle of the swirl, dropping into the lotus position and began to meditate.<p>

_Mindscape of Naruko Uzumaki_

_A wide open field of grass, with an every ending sight of the bright blue sky. Naruko walked slowly through the Field in a silky violet kimono the hanged off her shoulders, bare footed feeling the grass under her toes. A single tree stood out in the field, a white cherry blossom tree. Underneath it was an all black person. The same person that was always there. The scent of the grass enters her nose as she made her way to the tree. _

_Under the tree, the grass clutter with the white cherry blossoms as the black garbed person moved to the back to the tree, away from her sight._

"_I speak only the truth." It said as Naruko let out a sigh, pressing her back to the tree._

"_What is the meaning of my existence?" Naruko asked._

"_Speak only once and I shall hear. Speak twice and i shall answer." Naruko let out a frustrating growl._

"_What is the meaning of my existence?"_

"_You exist to bring love and warmth to a person in need. You was made after your time. Find the one with red eye, and he shall tell you your path."_

"_Who is that?"_

"_Follow what you need." _

Naruko opened her eyes to see the faint glow of the dying candles. Getting up she made her way to bed for the night.

Naruko sat on a tree branch overlooking the training ground of team seven. The three genin standing by the three logs as Kakashi explained what was happening in a few weeks. She let out a sigh, going up in smoke as it traveled to stand next to Kakashi. She walked out of the smoke, scaring the three, and surprising kakashi.

"Well, nice of you to join us Naruko-san." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Enough of the boring lecture. Just tell them." She ordered.

"And why should I?" Kakashi asked.

"Because...I have to get Naruto in better shape if he wants to compete in the damn exams. Besides...He falls under my command now." Sakura looked at the female with an envy look. Sasuke let out a sigh, before speaking his mind in a disrespectful tone.

"Teach me all that you know about the sharingan!" He demanded; glaring at the auburn hair woman. Naruko let out a scoff, turning her attention to Kakashi.

"Teach you student some respect and manors; before he gets his ass killed." Naruko turned to look at the group of genin; "In a month time; the Chunin exams will be held in the village. You were selected by your sensei to participate in the exams this morning. Hand them the waivers so I can train my cousin." Kakashi let out a sigh, pulling out the three sheets to have them sign.

"You should train me; An Uchiha instead of the dead last like the dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't push you luck bastard. I'll train who I see fit."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood against the logs as Kakashi and Naruko stared each other down. Kakashi, had blood tinkling from him lips and a few scorch marks on his sleeves. Naruko was a little roughed up, but was still standing. Pulling out a kunai; Kakashi finally decided to get serious with the little spar. Naruko just smirked; placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, inching her feet apart from each other.

"Finally, shits getting real." She growled, pulling the sword out with such speed; she appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened, feeling the shallow cut across his chest; turning to face her.

"She's going to lose." Sakura mumbled; watching the fight; "Kakashi-sensei has been a jonin longer then her, and she's barely a few years older than us."

"Don't doubt my nee-san." Naruto said; "She's can hold her own."

"Baka! She's getting her ass kicked." Sakura pointed to the fight as Kakashi landed a blow to Naruko's chest, kicking her into a tree; "See."

"All I seen was a shadow clone." Sakura snapped her head in the direction of Naruko to see her go up in smoke.

"W-w-what!"

"She should be teaching us." Sasuke mumbled; trying his hardest to figure out how to activate the sharingan to copy her moves.

"You thinks so too Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with heart shape eyes. Naruto looking at her like "what happen to say my nee-san sucks monkey balls." The three watched as Naruko appeared in the sky, her low half in black smoke as she went though hands signs.

"**Katon: ****Doragon no iki **(Fire release: Dragons Breath)!" She let out a breath of greenish-yellow flames that was like acid to the ground; melting the trees as it came into contact and burning the training grounds. Kakashi began to jump back, the flames crawling after him. Landing on the small river that went though the grounds; he flew though his signs quickly; as the fire seemed to define the water and crawled over it.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water Style; Water Dragon bullet jutsu!)" Whipping up a decent size dragon of water under the short time; it crash and clashed with the green flames. Letting out steam to cover the area; blinding the veteran jonin. He moved about, trying to pin-point her position from within the steam.

"I yield." said a voice from behind him. He turn to see her in the lotus position on top of the water; "for now." pulling out a certain orange book. Kakashi eye widened as he search for his precious book. Standing up she pocket the book; "I have a meeting with the hokage. Teach them how to walk on water and then teach Sakura some trap skills and Naruto;" She stopped looking at her father/cousin; "Reread that scroll again and practice it. Use you clone if you have to." going up in smoke she traveled away.

"Seriously! What the hell is that?" Sakura yelled.

"Apparation." Naruto mumbled; "A form of travel. It makes the user almost if they want invisible; but she has it so that the black smoke trail is a sign of her. With that ability to attack in that form; she is most likely a dangerous foe on the Field. Don't ask if she can teach it because what she told me it's a clan jutsu and fall under the clan laws." Sasuke winced at his shot of cool and strong techniques.

"What scroll did she give you Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as he made his way onto the training ground.

"Nothing but a tai-jutsu style that she uses."

"That weird joint-locking moves she used." he asked rubbing his shoulders.

"The Medusa she called it. Almost like a combination of both the Uchiha and Hyuga fighting style with something else." He gave him a fox like smile.

"Hand it over dobe...I can use the style better then you." Sasuke demanded. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke snatched the scroll from his hands. Looking at the kata for it; he tossed it back; "Impossible to do. Those are fake."

"That's what you think." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked off to train.

Naruko sat in the chair in front of the aged kage. He was lighting his pipe as Naruko went over what she knows. The sound of his old student returning and the fact he would die scared him a little; but everything was still in the air about the subject.

"So...what do you purposed we do?" Naruko asked.

"Hmm...Since you know the outcome right?" He asked, receiving a nod from her; "how do you think it should be taken? You have any idea on how the whole thing will go down?"

"Yes. But you are going to need an agent without a shinobi or Kunoichi record. Someone who can take the exams and not be suspected."

"Anybody comes to mind?" Sarutobi letting out a puff of his pipe.

"Well, me."

"Hmm...You're a jonin if I remember. Your demands." Naruko nodded as she pulled out a scroll; "What's this?"

"An S-rank mission. Infiltrate the exams and find a spy that's been leaking secrets to the other villages." Sarutobi nodded, knowing with this it was possible for her to act.

"You have any idea of who is his spy?"

"A Kabuto...he's going to be taking the exams. I say you let the proctors know about me and the mission. I have a seal that will give me a mid-chunin level reserves of chakra; with your orders." she stood from her seat. Sarutobi let out a puff from his pipe; handing the scroll back to her.

"Naruko Uzumaki; you understand the term to the mission. If anything appears out of place; you will act with the best rational outcome. Keep the genin of the leaf and visiting villages safe."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruko said as she gave a bow; "I will complete this mission to the best of my ability."

"Now for a team." He said thinking who can act will with her.

"Taken care of." She said; giving a snap two people appear from smoke; "The Deva and Animal Paths of the Rennigan. They can act as my team, and since we act as one already...the point of training is useless."

"How?" Sarutobi asked, still wondering of what the Ultimate Doujutsu user can do.

"I see what they see. My blindside is covered; weakness gone." Sarutobi nodded; it was logical what she said; "We are in sync with one another in combat. In retrospect; we can fight as we are one person." Sarutobi gave a nod.

"At you leave Naruko." Naruko gave a bow, turning to walk out the office.

* * *

><p>Next time on Desa Kuttacc; Naruko and Naruto enter the chunin exams; and they find some intresting information on who Naruko really is and who the Crown Prince of Uzu might be. Fugaku makes his appearacne in the exams; asking for forgiveness. What else can happen?<p>

**Episode 3: What do You Mean no More Chances!**

* * *

><p>e<p>

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, even if you have nothing to say, it make me feel good to know that you are reading.**


	3. Episode 3: No More Chances

**WEell that was quick; This was the fastest update I've done so far. WEll; like always its been a blast typign this chapter. Some things are revealed adn the Chunin Exams start. **

**Disclaimer: I've done it. I have bought the Copy Right to Naruto.**

**-agent hands paper-**

**"What? What do you mean It didnt went through!"**

**-Agent whispers in ear-**

**"Fucking A; never mind. It seems I was out bought by him again."**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: No More Chances<strong>

It was quiet at night in Konoha; the soft breeze swept through the village, the candle lit roads, the sweet aroma of the forest green. Off duty shinobi wonder the streets for late night fun at the many bars, some even taking up post for after hours work. It was on the road to the Uchiha compound where we find a certain raven hair future-nin walking. Fugaku; stuck to the shadows of the street; making his way to the house he would soon live in. Coming to the large stone gates of the compound. He let out a sigh before pushing the stone gates open a little to enter.

Moving as quietly as possible for himself, he jumped onto the roof of the compound and took off to the main building. Skidding across the wires that connect the houses to each other, he jumped into the air, landing in a low crouch in front of the doors to the main house. He reaches behind his head pulling the black hood of his cloak on over his head. His blood red eye piercing through the raven bangs of his hair. He snapped his head to the left, slowly moving it to the right as he picked up on people in the compound.

"_Six on the roof tops, fourteen hidden in the shadows; not marks as normal ANBU...Ne...Maybe." _Fugaku though as the silent 'shank' of his wrist blade came out. On instinct; Fugaku kicked his right foot back; nailing on in the stomach as they all came running out. Tanto's drawn and face hidden behind their mask. Swiftly swing his left around, he sent the first one on his way back, the soft clack of one's tanto clashing with his wrist blade. With a flick of his wrist, he disarmed one, grabbing him by the arm and pulled him close. Turning to face the other eighteen members of the underground root; he gave them a smirk.

"Aww...Danzo rolled out the welcome party for me?" Fugaku said softly; "Too bad for all though." Snapping the one he was holding's neck. He tossed the body away from him, cracking his knuckles he brought his hands up to fight. Much to his roots; Fugaku fought like a boxer, sending punches at the mask nin. Cracking the mask in the process as blood stain the stone floor. Giving a leg sweep as one came up at him in a low punch. Missing, he kept the momentum and went up, performing a round house kick. Ten down and dead; ten more to go. These one went on the defense, becoming cautious of what they will do. All fugaku could do was smile at them; watch as the all took up arms once more and attack him as one. Not expecting them; they got six good hits on the time traveler. A cut on the face and a few on his arms was all he had. Timing his attack as they drew back to attack once more. He jumped in the air; taking form of a spinning assault. There was a series of loud clanks and shouts as Fugaku came out with no injuries; but sadly the Root was all dead; their limbs falling off one at a time.

"Who out there!" Shouted a voice. Fugaku snapped his head to see Sasuke standing at the door of his house. Let out a soft curse as he took a step back into the shadows; "Answer me damn it! Who the hell is out there?" Fugaku could only let out a sigh.

"So this is what the last Uchiha does with his life." Fugaku mumbled into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eye widen, he never felt his or seen him come, "If I was an assassin; you would be dead..._little brother._" Fugaku vanish as Sasuke turned around to see nothing. Turning back to see Fugaku stand in front of him.

"Hmm...So Sasuke."

"W-w-who are you!"

"Someone with the best interest of you. Simple enough." Fugaku pulled down his hood, showing Sasuke his face. The close resemblance of the two astonished...twins some could say. But Fugaku had red tints in his hair and his was longer.

"Are we related?"

"In a way." Fugaku mumble; "speak of relations...have any idea where I can find a Mikoto Uchiha grave?" Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"What do you want with my mother's grave?"

"Pay my respects to a great woman and true Uchiha." nodding, Sasuke ushered him inside. Walking through the quiet halls to the backyard and towards the Uchiha tombs; Fugaku got his first look at his clan's men house.

"It's pretty clean for someone who lives alone." Fugaku said breaking the silence.

"The civilian council hires genin to maintain the up keeping of the place." Sasuke said as they came to the back door; "Go through the fence and she'll next to my father monument." Pointing to the small statue of his father that peeked over the low stone fence. Fugaku gave a nod, walking over to the fence.

Kneeling over his grandmother's grave; Fugaku placed his hand on the headstone. Letting the long hidden tears he had since birth flow from his eyes. Lowering his head in a quiet pray that his learned from his travels as an Jonin; trying to get this scene as best he could scared into his brain.

"Pray to Kami; Dream, Faith; Forever and ever, Grant you Prosperity." He whispered in a low tone. Looking up though his bangs, the sight of death flooding his mind before him. He stood quietly, pulling his hood back on before vanishing from sight, leaving only a single white rose in front of the head stone.

Naruko stood on the roof of the villa once more; this time occupied by one of her teammates. Like all of the males in the Nara clan, Shikage had dark brown hair pulled in top knot giving him a pineapple look and a small goatee growing in. He wore the standard Jonin uniform with an arm band with the kanji for time on it. He was giving her the rundown of what was happening in their time. Letting out a frustrating sigh, Naruko rubbed her temple.

"What else happened?" She asked. Shikage let out a sigh mumbling troublesome before answering.

"The civilian council took control of the village."

"How...only the Daimyo can Decline the Hokage power."

"Hinata never got word. Hell, none of us has been able to leave the village since you left. The Civilian council is using you leave as an excuse to rule the village. It hell, worst than hell; it's completely fucked over. The loyalist won the war. Konoha is now under the control of the civilian council; and we as shinobi have been almost stripped of our rights. Clan heads are having issues with them and the elders can't decide on what to do."

"Shit...and here I thought I can buy some time." Naruko began to pace around, "Anything else. Any word from Kiri or the Trade Federation?"

"No...So far all reports have been quiet on either or. We before the civilian took over; have been able to locate where the base of the Trade Federation is at."

"Where?" turning to face him.

"Some where is Sea Country. I would have sent ANBU to investigate; but you know how that's going." Both Future nin turned their head to see Sarutobi shunshin into their line of sight. He gave a bow; walking over to the edge with them. He pulled out his pipe, lighting it and taking a few puffs before speaking.

"A friend of your Naruko?" He asked; his aged eyes looking into her deep purple.

"Yes. This is my Jonin-Commander; Shikage Nara." Shikage gave a bow at the mention of his name.

"Pleasure to meet the Professor in person." He said softly; "I must go now Lady Hokage; I will...return once something come ups."

"Okay Shikage; I want you to act as my messenger for now. Tell Kaito that I'll return soon." Shikage gave a bow, before opening the time stream to leave. Sarutobi let out a gasp; his pipe almost falling from his lips at what the future nin can do. Naruko let out a sigh, looking at the rising sun. She took a seat on the edge of the roof, propping her right leg under her chin.

"You wanted something Sarutobi?" she asked; the sound of tiredness laced her voice.

"Ah...yes." He said reaching into his robes pockets; "I have word from Kiri of an Ambassador coming to see you about one of our missing Kunoichi in their possession. You wouldn't of have known about this?" Naruko let out a small laugh, looking up at the aged Hokage.

"Why yes...my person of interest I asked about. When did they say that they were coming?"

"Before the beginning of the First part of the exams. A Jonin by the name of Zabuza."

"Ahh...that seems right." Naruko stood up stretching the kinks out of her back; "I need to dressed; at your leave." Bowing; she left leaving only the sound of a crack of a whip. Sarutobi just smiled; thinking of what to come in his village.

Naruto gave a groggy yawn, stretching his back and arms. He pulled the frog printed sheets of his body, crawling out of his bed and slowly made his way into one of the bathrooms. Looking at the mirror; rubbing his eyes he let out a loud yawn. He went on to do his morning routine before walking down the stairs into the kitchen to see a note.

_Naruto_

_This in once; I'm out right now and can't feed you. You may eat your Ramen; but remember that you also must eat some healthy to regain what you loss. And I mean it Naruto._

_Naruko._

The note was sign with her name and a seal of a fox eating its tail. Naruto let out a shout of joy, running to get his god made food made.

Running through the village, Naruto made his way to the team's training ground. Coming around the bend into the grounds, he noticed his nee-chan standing against Kakashi. What made him raise a brow was what she was wearing. She had on knee high black boots with white fur trim on the top; Grey thigh high socks underneath. A black biker shorts with a fur cover like skirt with two straps like loops hinging on the side. A black shirt that came just below her breast, with an open fur vest over it. A grey bracer on her for arm, line with fur as a mid arm length wraps under. Her hair was pulled back with a headband with seemed to look like wolf ears.

"_Wow...nee-chan looks hot, wait why am i thinking that. But she does have a nice bu-...no...NO i must not think like that." _Naruto thought, shaking his head of the perverted thoughts. Naruto had her sword planted in front of her, as she let out a breath of air.

"Nee-chan what's going on?" Naruto asked making his way in. Naruko turned to look at him with a smile.

"Nothing...just a little friendly spar." She turned to look at Kakashi; "This is getting tiresome. Come on; use it already." Kakashi knew what she wanted, and knew that if this went on any longer; he would have to use it. Letting out a sigh, he reach up for his forehead protector; revealing the Sharingan hidden beneath.

"You asked for it." He dropped into his stance, a kunai in each hands; Naruko reach for her sword, pulling it up in a reverse grip. Their movements were like blurs to the blonde genin as spark flew from random parts of the training grounds. Skidding away from each other; Sasuke and Sakura made the presence known.

"He's here early!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke shrugged; thinking of the person from the night before. Naruko turned to look at them; flipping the sword in her hand; she attacked them head on. There was a clank, followed by a grunt as Kakashi had the tip of her sword embedded in his shoulder, his kunai grinding against the edge. Naruko pulled out a kunai and flung it at the pinkette. Sakura eye were wide at the action; Kakashi just jumped in front of her, taking a hit dead on.

"Y-y-you attacked my genin?" He said; his casual tone gone; now all was left was the voice of the ANBU captain he once was. Naruko jumped back in time to dodge the kick from Sasuke. Rolling out of his kick, Sasuke let out a wave of kunai's; all in which Naruko blocked with the flat side of her sword. She went stiff; felling the wave of killer intent behind her as the cold edge of a kunai touch the skin under her chin. Kakashi; moving with the speed of Sasuke's attacks; made his move on her.

"Eh...you pass." Naruko mumbled; "you are one of the few; who can pin me." She turned her head; the spiral that was her sharingan glowing a faint red, "But today just wasn't that day." She fades away in smoke; appear just behind Naruto.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked with a smile. Kakashi let out a sigh; pulling his protector down and spoke.

"She was testing me. To see if I can use the Sharingan as I say I could." Sakura decide to voice her opinion.

"Yeah, but she attack me! That against the law to attack a fellow shinobi or Kunoichi."

"True, but when you enter the training grounds; you became a part of it." Naruko said; placing her head on top of Naruto's; "So in all fairness. You were training." Sakura just glared at her; know that she can get her in trouble if she told her mother.

"So why are we here?" Sasuke asked; as he made his round picking up his kunai. Kakashi let out a sigh; turning to look up at the sky.

"The exams are next week. You three are to report to the Academy building; room 301. You have the rest of the week off. So Rest. You are dismissed." Sakura jumped for joy at the sound of no training for the rest of the week. Kakashi gave a smile and shunshin off.

The day before the exam was here and the village was in a bustle trying to get ready for the activities that were planning to start. Foreign shinobi's visiting, clients coming to see what to come; merchants came looking to make a profit. It was long before the gate guards saw the demon of the mist walking up the dirt path. Fully clothed in the Kiri Ambassador robes; Haku off to the side of him. In front was a red head konoha kunoichi with a fox shaped mask. The two guards were told before hand of their arrival and have already knew what to do. Letting them come in; seeing not threat from them. Zabuza walked the village; making his way to the red tower in the distance.

It was a full council meeting; one because it involved the village; but more importantly; it involved a special operative. Sarutobi could already see the mass paperwork being piled on his desk and the headache that was soon to come. Naruko; strangely sitting under the Uzumaki banner in the room was prepared for the worst. She had two of her paths behind her in case something happened. The doors opened; in walked Zabuza; followed by Haku and lastly the Kunoichi. The room was silent for a moment as Zabuza walked up to the podium; ANBU all had their hand on the hilt of their swords; ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Momochi Zabuza." Sarutobi spoke clearing the room of the silence; "We're here to return one of our operative that was capture during your village's civil war."

"Yes." Zabuza answered; his eye's steadly on Naruko; "Under the Godaime Mizukage's orders. We like to return her and ask for a Treaty to be forged between our two villages."

"And can't you Mizukage come and do this their self?" Sakuya asked; putting her voice early in the game.

"Becuase you pink hair thawt. She has to run a village that just won a war with itself." Naruko growled; looking at the pink head council woman; "You say she was captured?"

"Yes. It wasn't until we cleared most of the village when he found her. Common courtesy to give her back, no." Zabuza spoke with such ease as it seemed he wasn't a threat to them for the moment. Knowing what to say, and how to say it; Zabuza took control of the council meeting.

"Why give her back?" An old council man asked; "Why not keep her like other villages would do." Naruko grew a smirk at what was to come next, as did Zabuza. He let his shark like teeth of a smile show.

"Because I think the village would want it Red Death back." As if on cue; the red head Kunoichi pulled her mask off; showing the chambers her heart shape face.

"K-k-k-kushina?" Gasp the people in the room. Sakuya narrowed her eyes at the sight of Kushina.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with venom. Many of the council members turned their head at her. Kushina opened her mouth, and then closed it. Naruko caught it; her eyes widened. Standing from her seat, she leans in closer.

"Open your mouth Kushina; "she asked; "for me." Kushina follow; opening her mouth. Naruko let out a grunt; seeing what was missing. Kushina lost her tongue, losing her voice and her only method of communication.

"I asked her a question?" Sakuya yelled; "Why is she here?" Kushina had puppy like eye; looking at Naruko; "Why isn't she answering me?"

"She can't. Can she Zabuza?" Naruko asked. Zabuza could only nod; knowing that what he would say next; will only cause trouble.

"We found her like that. We believed the Yodaime cut her tongue to keep her quiet; it was one of the reasons we are returning her. It's a part of a peace offering for what happened to her and her team. We hope the treaty is available; but we understand if you wouldn't want to." Naruko still look at Kushina; couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Keep her." Sakuya yelled; trying to get rid of the one woman that stood between her and Minato.

"What give you the right?" Tsume the Inuzuka head said; "To exile a shinobi of the village. That power rest with the Hokage."

"She was with them for this long, she could be a spy?"

"We will decide of her fate." Haishi said; "As the Shinobi council she belongs under our jurisdiction. You will deal with the treaty as it affects the whole village."

"Agree." Shikaku, Inoich and Choza said together. Sakuya could only be quiet. Everyone turn the attention to Naruko; who was now standing before Kushina. Naruko; knowing what she has to do; kneel before the red hair.

"My Lady Uzumaki." Naruko began; "Under thy orders; I am to serve. What shall you lead me to do my Queen?" The council was thrown into a loop. Sarutobi; knew about this...but still it was a surprise to him. Sakuya was shaking with rage.

"What the Fuck! She's the Queen of Uzu! When the hell did she become it?" Kushina turn to look at Sakuya; narrowing her eyes. Motioning for Naruko to stand she pointed at Sakuya; doing a neck cutting motion with her left hand. Many of the shinobi council laugh at what she did.

"Are you sure my lady?" Kushina nodded her head eagerly. Naruko let out a sigh; snapping her fingers. Sakuya was surrounded by her paths. All six held a sword to her neck as Naruko walked over to her. She was only stopped by the hokages voice.

"Naruko stop. Kushina we are happy to have you back; but we need the pink haired bitch right now." Kushina let out a sigh; rolling her eyes; "Zabuza what was the second part of the peace offering?" Zabuza who was enjoying the show cleared his throat and spoke.

"Me. Me and my apprentice were asked to stay in the village of Konoha."

"Why?" Hiashi asked.

"kushina took a liking to my apprentice and only trusted me to us to around her. The Godaime Mizukage thought it would be nice for her to a familiar face around her." Everyone turn their attention to the Hokage as he let out a sigh.

"Vote!" Sakuya yelled.

"Denied. Zabuza...you may stay under one rule."

"What is that?"

"You will serve as Kushina's guardian. If that is okay?" Kushina looked at Sarutobi and then to Zabuza and nodded. It was decide then and Naruko could only let out a sigh; "Naruko...do you think it's time for her prince to be revealed?" Kushina turned her head to Naruko; giving her a sad look.

"Not now; but in time. Soon." The room was quiet for a brief second before the broke off to talk about the treaty.

During the council meeting; Naruto was at the villa/fort relaxing the hot spring and enjoying his day off. He wanted to invite his teammates, but they both said they had other things to do. So he went to enjoy himself. Leaning her head back against the rocks he let out a relaxing sigh. Shifting around in the water his mind began to wonder off.

"Nee-chan did have a cute outfit on today." He said out loud; "It does make you wonder where she got it. Oh well...maybe she'll have another one on tomorrow." He stood from the water; wrapping a towel around his waist and walked back into the house.

The soft splatter of water on the wood floor; and the sound of humming. Naruko quickly changed into his relaxing cloths; not wanting to change fully into his pjs. He wondered the halls once more. This time taking in more of the place then the first. He came to Naruko's bedroom door; seeing it cracked a little. Once more curiosity got to him, or the prankster side...he opened the door some more to look in. It was a Spartan room. So simple yet so clean. Everything was white expect for the sheet on the bed, they were different shade of purple.

"_It so clean. You know what...since I've moved in; I have never seen her use the room." _Walking in more, he saw her desk that was cluttered with scrolls; _"Okay, not everything is clean. But boy she does have a lot of scrolls. Wonder what they are, maybe some cool jutsu like the one she used on Kakashi all the time." _Picking up a random scroll, he looked it over; "HUH?" He reread the scroll before taking a step back.

_Naruko Uzumaki_

_I Kushina Uzumaki; Crown Queen of Uzu hereby declare you the silent guardian of my son and Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. From here on forth; you will do what is best for him so that one day he may be able to take the title as King and lead our clan to what we were once was. Clan member will know when to return; once the beacon of the villa tower is light. Respect my wishes and help my son._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Crown Queen of Uzu._

Naruto let out a whimper as he reread it once more. His eyes never going off the part about son and prince. He felt a slight chill down his spine as he turned to see Naruko standing behind him, with the missing-nin from wave and a red head woman.

"Being nosy aren't we?" she asked. Naruto dropped the scroll; looking at Naruko with puppy eyes.

"You know my mother?" He asked. Naruko nodded; stepping aside she gestured to the red haired woman.

"Naruto meet you mother Kushina." Kushina gave him a small smile as Naruto stared at her. Kushina let out a grunt as a blonde ball tackled her in a loving embrace. Tears streamed from his eyes as he buried his face into her stomach.

"Zabuza...as being the Queens guardian; you are allowed to stay in the main house. Please; make yourself comfortable." Zabuza gave a nod.

"Nee-chan...Why does my mother not talk to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because some very bad and very dead people thought it was cute to cut her tongue. She permanently mutes Naruto." Naruto nodded, now know he will never her his mothers sweet voice in his ear. Hold her tightly, Naruto became very possessive of Kushina; not letting her go at all through the night.

Naruko once again stood on the roof of the Villa; the soft breeze blowing through her long Auburn hair. She found the night as a time of peace; nothing ever happens at night. It quiet, peaceful, and the lovely. Everything she was inside. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh, lifting up her arms as the breeze picked up. She opened her eyes a little, feeling the presence of some one behind her. Tilting her head to the side to see; Kushina stood behind her in her pale lavender nightie.

"Yes my Queen?" Naruko asked; bowing. Kushina gave her a smile; motion for her to approach her. Naruko followed, coming towards her. Kushina handed her a scroll with the Uzu seal stamped on it. Naruko took; opened it and read it. They were simple orders, yet very descriptive orders.

"You Positive you want this?" Kushina gave a nod; Naruko let out a sigh; "As you wish." They both Shunshin back into the house; ending the night and day.

Naruto walked to the shinobi academy; the first days of the exams were set; he was edgar to get started. Walking up to the building, seeing both Sasuke and Sakura standing around. He approached them; giving them a nod as to continue their way into the building. It was crowded, genin from all over stood around the place, many trying to make their way up the floors. Most were all standing around a door, asking to enter? Two genin stood in front; telling them to turn back and leave. This was the scene Naruko walked into.

"You all should just quit now and leave." Shouted one of the two genin in front; "You won't like what you will see in this exam." Said the other with a smirk.

"Yeah, but will take our chances." Shouted a genin.

"Yeah!" responded the others. The two could only laugh at what there were seeing.

"_Just ten more minutes and they all with fail before it even began." _Naruko took a look at the room, and gave a smirk. Walking away from the group she went to the stair; _"She found out. Well we can't fool them all can't we?"_

Naruko walked into the classroom; receiving a blast of killer intent. She let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes and gave them all a glare. The door opened once more; and in walked teams seven. Naruko turned to look them and made her way into the back of the room. The Rookie nine were all peasant; and talking to each other. They were loud, but at the same time quit calm about the whole deal. Then she saw him; Kabuto approached the group of genin. Naruko was ready to interfere with the event that was going to happen; but stopped when she heard the Uchiha speak.

"Rock Lee, A Gaara of the Desert and...a Naruko Uzumaki!" He demanded. Kabuto gave him a smile, mumbling about already knowing their names and ruining the fun.

"Well, let's see who's first." He said pulling out a card "Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history: d rank 20 complete, C Rank 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Tai-jutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Hyuga Neji and TenTen." Everyone nodded, as it sounded right; "Next is Gaara of the Desert. Mission history: C Rank- 8, B Rank – 1, wow a B rank mission as a Genin. Since he is a foreign shinobi, not much I can get on him. But it seems he returned from all his missions without even a scratch; And Naruko Uzumaki you asked," he looked at the card and let out a gasp; "It's blank...how?"

"Because information about me is classified." Naruko said as she appear behind him Kabuto began to sweat, as Naruko reach down to pick up the card; "Neat trick, but how did you get such information of first time contestant's?"

"Hey...Naruto she has the same last name as you?" Kiba said; "Is she like you sister or something?"

"No...My nee-chan, but she was a jonin just last week?"

"Hmph, she couldn't even stay Jonin for more than a week. Told you she was weak. Kakashi-sensei was just letting her win their spars." Sakura said with pride; "She probably can't even my chunin; unlike Sasuke-kun; i bet he will make jonin before she does again." Sakura had heart shape eyes as she looked at the brooding Uchiha.

"Yeah whatever pinkie, she's hot." Kiba declared with a smirk; "she will become my mate. No offence Naruto but she looks sexy as hell with the fur on." Naruko looked up at the group; giving them a friendly smile. There was an explosion as the room filled with smoke; people began to panic but were stopped by raspy voice.

"Alright maggot; welcome to hell and for the next hour I will be you Kami, you mother and if your into that freaky shit; you lover. Because of now the Chunin Exams has started!" The group turns to see the first of three proctors for the exams; "Listen up and listen well because I will not repeat myself once I finish." Naruko noticed the killer intent that was begin put out and prepared herself for it; "this is the first part of the exam. It is a written exam. I have rules, and trust me you don't want to break them." He gave them a sadistic smirk; "but first introduction are needed. I am Ibiki; and only Ibiki. You will look on the sheet on the board for your seat number and sit your asses down. You have five minute anyone who isn't seat is disqualified with their team."

Five minutes was up and only three teams were kicked out of the room. Naruko was sitting behind her father; as her two paths were on opposite ends of the room. She let out a sigh and smirked; her two paths were right behind two of the four chunin hidden in the room. Ibiki clear his throat and got everyone attention once more.

"Well; it seems you can follow orders well. Now; rule number one: you have a ten question test; only nine are on the paper. The tenth one will be given at the forty-five minute mark. You are to answer them all. To get a total of fifty points. Rule number two; No and i mean **NO CHEATING**. If you are caught cheating you will lose a point, which counts as five. Get caught five times, your ass is on a one way street out of here. Rule number three: This is a team test, so all together you need a hundred and fifty points to pass. You may begin." He took a seat as the sound of pencil scratching paper began to echo.

Naruto began to panic as he looked at the test in front of him. As if it was in some foreign language; he wonders how he would answer. Ibiki raise a brow; looking at Naruko as she kicked back, placing her feet on the desk. He turns his attention to Naruto who was still in a panic.

"Done already missy?" He asked.

"No...Just waiting for _time _to pass." she said, reach out she turned her test over; "Like now." Ibiki grew a smirk as he turned his gaze to everyone else.

It was around the twenty minute mark when the Chunin watcher started calling names. One by one, minute by minute the room was growing empty. Ibiki couldn't hold in his chuckle as people who wanted to fight were literally kicked out.

"_Some creative way of cheating out there? The nara boy got his shadow to link with his Akimichi partner, so he answer both test. The Sound team is copy sound movements around them. The Yamanka used her mind jutsu to read people minds for the answer. The both hyuga can see everyone papers. The Inuzuka has his niken to read peoples. And the Uchiha...well we know how he did it. It seems there are bug flying around so the Aburami knows what to do. Hmm...Thin, very thin nano-wires and a mirror. Smart. The red head from suna using his sand as the puppet master took a place as a watcher in the crowed." _His gaze went to Naruko who was juggling a kunai; _"How did she cheat? I know Hokage-sama said she is smart and is an active spy in the exams, but my test is unique never the same and never easy to finish in the first few minutes. Oh well it seems that time is about up." _He stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Number: 47, 26, and 13 you are disqualified!" There was a curse as the stood up and left; "now those who are remaining; are you ready for the tenth question. Now before you answer; if you get the question wrong you will be barred from taking these exam ever again, and if you don't answer the outcome is the same. Are you willing to take the chances?" Slowly two team quiet under the pressure; "hmm...so you all think you can take this question and pass?" Naruto; under the pressure raised his hand. Both Naruko and Ibiki raised a brow.

"Old man, i will take this question because it stands in my way of becoming Hokage. Best believe it!" Naruko let out a giggle at what her father said as Ibiki watched the room become calm.

"_Shit...the boy raised their esteem levels. Well i just i lost this bet." _He gave them a smile; "You all pass." there was an eary silence before people literally shouted at him; "Easy, I know, we all know you cheated. The test was to see if you can get information without being caught. As a chunin you will be asked to go out and gather information from the enemy; false information will be bad; so you will have to know who to tell the difference between them. I had four chunin station in the exams, two had the right answers the other were false." Everyone began to calm down as Ibiki looked at Naruko; "Now, you tell me how you cheated?"

"Who said I did?" Naruko answered; "I'm pretty smart."

"Yeah, but you still did."

"If you say so. I mean; I still got the correct info and fast than most." He let out a sigh; know she was right. Ibiki was about to talk once more when a black ball crashed through the room. It unraveled itself, releasing a person who jammed four kuanis to hold up what looked like a banner.

"The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi is here!" She yelled. She looked around the room, counting who was left; "What! 72; Old man you getting soft now?" she asked.

"No Anko; there good, and you jumped the gun once more." Ibiki said walking around the banner; "All of them; it seems this year was a great year for them." Anko let out a sadistic laugh.

"Well these numbers are going to drop fast. Alright listen up; i am you next proctor; you will meet me at training grounds 47 in thirty minutes, fail to show and you ass is out." She watch as they just sat there; "Get your asses in motion before i make ten." That got them moving as the room was clear out. Naruko still sat in her chair; as the two jonin came up to her.

"He has information on people; information that no one should know. I suspect he help the snake out." Anko let out a growl as she rubbed her neck.

"Anything else."

"No. I'll see what I can find in the next part. With permission of course." Anko gave a nod. Naruko smile and left with a crack.

Naruko appeared in the back of the crowd of genin; her two paths waiting for her. Naruko looked around; trying to get a feel for what was to happen next; even though she somewhat knew. She motioned for them to walk with her. Taking stance n front of their gate; she kept her right hand in her pocket; her left juggling the earth scroll. Anko came around to her; with a smile.

"So you ready?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, when ever this starts the better." Naruko replied.

"Now actually. The exam started a few minutes ago."

"Send a team out to training ground sixteen. Have a squad of ANBU around the perimeter and be ready."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yeah, and thanks for both scroll." She gave a smile; vanishing in a crack as Anko was wide eyed.

"H-h-h-how did she?" growing a smirk she nodded her head; "These exams are going to be good. Get to looking!" She barked as the turn around. To get ready for what's to come.

Naruko already had a pass to this part of the exam; now doing her job as Naruto's guardian; she went on the hunt for him. She jumped off a tree branch; landing in a clearing. She knew someone was behind her. Looking to the corner of her eye; she saw the black cloaked figure standing only a few feet from her.

"Yes?"

"Little Naru-chan…we need to talk." It said as it pulled its hood off.

"Fugakui!" She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>WEll thank you for reading and please leave a review. Bye.<strong>


	4. Episode 4: Showdown

**Chapter four is up.**

**Disclaimer: Well; i cnat lie so no; I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Showdown<strong>

Rustle of leaves; swaying of grass. Two figures stared off at each other as the soft breeze of the forest grazed there faces. One dressed in all black as the other in fur. Naruko gave Fugaku a glare; her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Her feet apart; other hand up for defense. Fugaku took notice of her stance; already knew she wasn't going to listen to him without some battle scares being made. He gave a flick of her wrist; this blades sliding out as he went into his boxer type stance.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruko growled. Fugaku never dropped his stance as she came with a swift areal kick. He blocked it with his forearm; pushing her off and giving her a hard left. Naruko evaded while in the air; swinging her left leg down for a heel drop. Fugaku skidded back on his feet; letting out a gasp of air.

"I want to talk." He roared at her; jumping to the left as one of her paths came out of the ground.

"Bullshit!" She yelled back at him. She pulled her sword out; dropping it on the ground before breaking into a run for him.

"Just listen. Shit!" He yelled jumping away as the blade came close to his head; "Its about the Loyalist." Rolling on the ground as another path came at him. Naruko held her hands up, palms out at him.

"Lies! **Shinra Tensei**!" Fugaku was sent back by the gravity attack. Grabbing hold of a tree branch; he pulled himself up to face her.

"Just listen!" He jump off the branch as it came crashing down. creating a dust storm in the opening. From the outside of the fences of the Forest of Death; people could only see a cloud of derby, dust, dirt and sand in the sky. Naruko; limited by her attack in sight was pushed hard. loosing grip of her sword; she felt her back hit a tree; her hands being pulled above her head and pinned. She let out a grunt as she felt his body pressed against hers.

"Now will you listen?" He asked into her left ear. Not letting her respond he spoke; "I do not lead the Loyalist. They follow me; and take order from your council. To keep up appearances of the Uchiha Arrogance; I act like my bastard of a father. But you know how I am." Naruko fighting against his hold on her stared into his soft black eyes.

"You lie."

"Truly Little Naru-chan. Think about it. We all know I could of killed you from the start of our battle back home. Now why will I let you live?"

"Prove it!"

"Who am I tied to for the rest of my life? Who am I link to by the bonds of our abilities?"

"Not enough."

"Me and my mother serve your father loyally, I am your protector!" Letting out a sigh; she lowered her head; "Can't face the truth; your village never changed. The Loyalist are a Council made group. Think about it; where did they get the idea and who would be leading them."

"Sakuya." She mumbled; "What is it to you?"

"I want my freedom from the mistakes my father made." He let go of Naruko; letting move around.

"Why?" Naruko asked, massaging her wrists.

"you don't know how it is. You father was viewed as the Hero of the Elemental Nations. Mine was viewed as an monster that almost destroyed it. I carry the shit my father did for him."

"So...change time like we always did?" She said; she stood over her sword; kicking it into her hands.

"Because; you know what happens when we change important events in time." He walked over to her; looking at her vibrate violet eyes; "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Try to get my father on the right path." Naruko let out a chuckle at the request; "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you think i can change your father." she looked up at the sky; "It going to be hard you know."

"You can do it. Give him something no one been able to give him." He stood behind her; "Love. Actual love."

"And if I fail at this?"

"Kill him." Naruko snapped her head around to look at Fugaku like he grown a second head.

"What?"

"Kill him. I rather lose my father than you lose yours." Naruko just stood their in a glaze at him.

"Why?"

"Because; my father will lose his way; and history will repeat itself. You father spent his entire life chasing after him; and by the time he found him; it was too late."

"But what about your mother?"

"Rape." Naruko lowered her head at the information.

"So it was true...the reports."

"Yeah. I am a child of rape; now you see." He took a seat on the semi grassy and dirt ground; "Please...your the only one I trust with this. Its the reason I took your bracer; you have power and he will listen to you if you give it to him. Change him; and if not...kill him." Naruko walked over to Fugaku; sitting next to him.

"Is this the lonely boy speaking or my ANBU Commander?"

"Both really?" Naruko let out a sigh; standing up she dust herself off and began walking deeper into the woods.

"On one condition. I get to keep his eyes." Fugaku grew a smile at what she said; knowing that Naruko has a thing for the Uchiha's eyes. He stood up and vanished into the shadows of the trees.

Naruko casually walked through the forest; looking for any sign of her father and his team. Feeling an high pressure wind gust through the woods, she took off in the direction it came from. Her eyes spinning out of control; picking up the chakra signature of the person of interest to her she landed on a branch that over hung a battle between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sasuke looked as if he was on his last legs of energy; as Sakura stood scared. Naruko didn't want to interfere with the battle; wanting to see how it ended and how Sasuke fights when his is out classed. The sight wasn't nice; (Must I really describe the fight. it went like the Canon.) as Sasuke laid on his back; blood trickling from his neck as Sakura stood over him. Orochimaru stood with Naruto in his hands; his opposite hand thrusting into Naruto's stomach. Naruto let out a grunt of pain, before being tossed aside; bouncing off the ground into a tree. Orochimaru casually made is way towards Sakura; tower over her.

"In time, little Sasuke-kun will seek me out. He wants power; and i can give it." With that, the snake pedo melted away in a mud shunshin. Sakura stood over her two teammates, worried that she will not be able to protect them. Naruko fell from her perch in the tree; scaring the pink ninja. Sakura looked up; pulling a kunai from her pouch.

"Stay back..." She yelled; "Leave us alone!" Naruko ignored her as she walked by. she picked up her father and Sasuke; holding them over her shoulder as she looked at Sakura.

"Come, lets get them somewhere safe." Walking away; she didn't give Sakura much of a chance to answer. Sakura ran to catch up with her; falling into step she lower her head.

"Um...Naruto's cousin." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Um...do you know whats wrong with them?" She looked up at Naruko.

"Eh...Sasuke has the Pedomaru hickey of love and my cousin has some of his chakra sealed. Nothing that can't be fix with some time."

"oh." it was silent between the two as they came to a stream of water. Looking around, Naruko spots a hollowed out tree and set the two sleeping ninjas down.

"Sakura. Can you set up some traps." Sakura look at her and nods, running off to do what she was told. Naruko took a seat by her father/cousin; looking at his calm and content sleeping face. She push a strand of blonde hair from his sleeping eyes; reaching for the hem of his shirt. Pulling it up enough to see both seals. Sakura came running back; gasping for air as she took a seat; her back agaisnt the tree.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked; relaxing enough to catch her breath.

"Working." She looks up at Sakura; "Relax and get some rest. You have my word that nothing will come to either of you. you have the traps set right?" Sakura nodded; "Good. Now rest." Taking her word, Sakura closed her eye; falling into sleep as Naruko began working the seal on her father/cousin stomach.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruko stood in ankle high water, looking around to see that she was in a sewer like area. Letting out a sigh, she made her way through the water halls; following the faint grow of chakra in the distance. Coming around corners, down stairs and up inclines she came to where she wanted. A large room with a huge bar gate with a single piece of paper holding it close. Standing in front of the gate was Naruto; and behind him was a faint aura of a person much taller then him. Naruko made her way in; looking around and trying to gasp the the image of the room. Coming to stand beside him; she let out a cough; getting his attention. He looks up at her; with a smile that could melt men and girls hearts alike.

"Whatcha doing here Nee-chan?" He asked.

"Fixing you." She mumbled, finally noticing that Naruto didn't have his shirt on. His finely sculpted body showing off to her._ "Man...his isn't over bulk, but not puny either. Much like a dancer build. So much I want to do to him." _Shaking her head she looked up at the seal, _"Man i have incest problems."_

"Yeah...I hold the Kyuubi. Sorry i didn't tell you." He lowered his head.

"No. I knew." She walked up to the seal; clearing her throat she spoke loud; "Reveal yourself; Kurama. I need to know something?" Naruto eye widen as he just heard his cousin talk to the nine tail fox demon like it was nothing. Soft sounds was heard as the fox showed itself.

"**Yes human?" **Kurama asked as it laid its head on it front paws; **"What can I do for you?" **Naruko let out a sigh.

"What do you know of a seal added to your host?" Kurama gave her a questioning look, raising its head.

"**What do you mean?"**

"Not so long ago; some one add a seal on top of the one that hold you. I want to know why I can't seem to locate it any where in here?" The fox let out a low sounding growl.

"**Sorry, but that was dealt with the moment it was placed. I don't take to having company in my seal; with the exception of my host...and you." **Kurama stood to it full height; **"Besides, the snake was a nice snack. Last time I had snake was over a few decades ago. Now please tell me why you smell like kin to me?" **Naruko held her poker face; giving the fox a shoulder shrug; **"The kit will be fine in a few hours; but the Uchiha scum...he should be put down right now if you know whats good." **

"And why should I do that?"

"**Because, no Uchiha should be trusted."**

"And why is that fox?" Naruto yelled; making his way over to the seal.

"**I lived longer then the both of you; I've seen what those red eye shinobi's can do. They are as corrupted and arrogant than as I was at once. Trust me when I say this; Never Befriend an Uchiha, it will always lead to destruction of some form."**The fox gave a yawn and faded back into the shadows of its cage as Naruko turned to her cousin.

"Relax and sleep for now." She gave him a pat on the head and faded out of the seal.

_Real World._

Naruko stretched her back as she turned to see the moon high in the sky. Letting out a sigh she laid her head against Naruto's stomach; relaxing herself as she watched the star glide across the sky.

"You truly enough the night." Fugaku said as he came into the small camp area.

"Yes. Even during war, the night is always calm. sometime i just wished it was night all the time." She answered; turning her head a little to see his shielloutee against the tree. Fugaku gave a nod; taking a seat in the lotus position.

"I'll keep watch my lady. Get some sleep." He whispered at her, to that she was already sleeping; a slight snore escaping her peaceful lips. He grew a smile, thinking back to the time she slept so peacefully.

The soft sound of birds chirp, the breeze brushing against his face; Naruto cracked his eyes open a little to see a head of red on his stomach. He grew a blush as he moved the stains of auburn hair away from the face to see his cousin still asleep. Trying to control the rush of blood traveling to his loins; he moved a little. Her eye snapped open; looking up at Naruto's face.

"quiet moving so much." She said; sitting up. she rubbed her eyes; "Beside, you make a good pillow." Naruto blush grew as he could clearly see everything of his cousin.

"_Um...the dark red is a nice color on her. I...no. No Ive can't be have these thoughts; but its such a nice color and all. Maybe...no, but then their are clan laws, no. But...if we do; then...ah to hell with laws; I'm going to take nee-chan as my girlfriend." _Naruto thought as Naruko stood up; and looked around.

"Naruto, see if you can wake up Sakura. We have company." Naruto nodded, walking over to Sakura to wake her. As if on cue, three oto genin fell from the trees; one who resembled a mummy step up; but stopped when he noticed the over turned dirt.

"You must suck a traps." He said; stepping over the trap.

"No,you just stupid." Naruko pulled out her sword; "Who really comes straight at us in daylight. But more specific; who waits til we wake to attack. I know you've been in the tree's since long after you master left." Dosu tilt his head to the side as Zaku came from behind him.

"Shut up you bitch. We're going to kill you weaklings then slaughter the Uchiha brat." Holding his hands out; palms facing her; he got ready to attack. Naruko gave a smirk; planting the sword in the ground as Naruto and Sakura came up from behind her.

"Sakura, I am going to trust you with this," She points to her sword; "If any one of them gets close to you; use it. Me and Naruto with take them on; you will act as support. okay." Sakura nods her head; "Naruto...think you can keep up?" She gave him a smile as Naruto nods in agreement.

"What...you think you can take us on!" Zaku yelled. Naruko cracked her knuckles; slipping into her tai-jutsu stance.

Zaku let out a stream of pressurized wind as an attack. Letting out a mad mans laugh as a cloud of dirt covered them. The three oto nin stood as the cloud slowly died off revealing Naruko, Naruto and Sakura unhurt. Letting out a shock gasp, as Naruko vanished from view and Naruto came at them with three shadow clones tailing. Naruko appeared in the middle of the three; unleashing a **Shinra Tensei **to separate the three. Naruto and his clone went on the offensive; send a barrage of punches and kicks. Kin manage to separate from the group; made a mad sprint towards Sakura; who in turn cut a the nano-wire that held up a tree; sending it on a crashing course at the poor oto genin. Kin was able to dodge the branch; but was struck back a wave of kunai's.

"Ha...do my traps suck now!" Sakura taunt as kin rolled on the ground. Dosu; trying to get an upper hand on Naruto; made a punch at him; only for him to poof into smoke as for the real one to give his an haymaker. stumbling back; he felt a knee to his spin before being sent sky ward. Naruko seeing this; held her right hand up in the air; her left facing Zaku who was kneeling over his own small puddle of blood.

"**Bansho Ten'in!" **She yelled. Both Zaku and Dosu felt a pull on themselves; pulling them towards a single point that was Naruko. Naruko timed them attack perfectly; jumping back into time for the two oto nin to hit each other.

"Aw...you kiss and made up." She taunted. She jumped back some more few feet; holding her right arm; her left hand resting on her upper arm; a series's of protrusions formed as they popped up one by one; "**Flaming Arrow Missiles!**". One by one small rocket like missiles launched out at the two oto nin. A cloud of dust and a vortex of fire was all that stood in their spot. Kin, kneeling over her stomach; eye were wide as she watched her team be killed. Lowering her arm in exhaustion; Naruko let out a sigh turning to face team Seven. Feeling a a hit to her head; she feel limp to the ground as Zaku stood over her.

"Eh..._cough..._teaches the bitch to never turn her back." He said as he lowered her fist; "now for you two." Holding her hands up; "**Decapitating Airwaves!**" Naruto trying to anchor himself down; went flying into the trees. Sharpnal and kunai went hurling towards Sakura; who in defence grabbed the Nuibari to block the attack. Small cuts and scraps was all she had when Zaku let down the attack. Letting out a huff of air; she pulled the long sword up to stand between them and Sasuke.

"Eh...the pink bitch thinks she can stop us. She can't even hold the sword up." Zaku said as he ran towards her. Sakura stood in fear as Zaku came close to deliver a punch to the side of her face. Bouncing off the ground and hitting a tree; Sakura let out a cry. At that moment Sasuke's eye's snapped open. He sat up; rubbing her neck as he looked around at the battle field. Seeing Naruto hanging from a tree branch, Naruko slumped over on the ground as Sakura breathing heavely as she nursed a bruse to the side of her face. Standing up; as a swirl of raw; menevolent purple chakra erupted from him. From his neck; the curse mark swirl out; taking half his face in the flame like print. He walked over to Sakura; kneeling in front of her.

"Sakura; who did this to you?" He asked. She let out a cough; blood spitting out.

"i did; the bitch need to learn that she can't stand in our way?" Zaku said arrgontly. Sasuke turned to face him; before appearing behind him with his foot on his spine; hand on his arms pulled back.

"Then I see no reason to teach you not to mess with an Uchiha team." The a tug; followed by a pull. Zaku let out a painful cry that echoed through the forest and well outside into the village. Dislocating his arms; Sasuke kicked his welping body away in digust as he turn to face Dosu and Kin.

"You want to try?" Shaking the head no; Dosu dropped on of the scrolls they had; slugging Zaku over his shoulders and took offf. Sasuke let out a roar; as he felt power beyond belief.

"With this; I. Will. Kill. You. ITACHI!" He yelled before slumping over in Naruko's arms; who awoke to his roar. She carried him over to the hollow tree; then went to get his cousin; and lastly Sakura who was still conscious.

"you did good Sakura." She said; healing the cuts on the pink hair ninja's body. Sakura turn her head to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even After me and Naruto were down; you still fought from a distance. You would make a good and strong support fighter." Naruko finished healing the last of the cuts. Pulling Naruto over to her to start on him; "And I'm proud of you." Sakura lowered her head; reminiscing over what she heard.

"Um...Naruko-san...can you um..." Sakura started as Naruko looked up at her; "Train me after the exams?" Naruko gave her a kind and caring look before nodding.

"Sure. But to warn you before hand; I will train you like how i was trained. It will be difficult; but the rewards are just."

"Okay...So...what now?"

"Well; let me finish healing the simple wounds of this goof ball here and then we'll make our way to the tower." nodding her head; Sakura took guard outside the tree.

It was the last day of the second part of the exams; eight exhausted; tired and near dead teams gathered in a what look like a small arena for what they thought was the third part. Ibiki of the first part and Anko of the second stood in front of them; along side of their jonin instructors and the Hokage himself. Team Guy, Team 7, 8, and Ten along with Kabuto's, the Suna Team, the team from Oto and Naruko herself in rows as the hokage gave his speach. Hayate Gekko appeared; tell both the hokage and the group of genin that they need to lower the numbers some more. So the start of the Preliminaries.

"If their are _cough_ anyone who wish not to continue you can leave now _cough _at not consciences to your team." Hayate coughed. Kabuto raised his hands; giving some sad ass excuse to why he quit. Naruko looked at Sarutobi; who in responce gave her a nod. both of her paths went up in smoke as she stood alone.

"_cough _If that's is all. then lets start."

**(Match on was both Kabuto's teammates. Ending in a double KO)**

**(Match two between Shino and Zaku went like Canon)**

**(Match three was Sakura and Ino's match...like Canon)**

**(Match four Was TenTen and Temari, ending with TenTen landing on Temari's fan in defeat.)**

**(Match five Shika and Kin; Shika won by an actual knockout)**

Their was a small break; so that the contenstants and the views could use the restroom and to clear the field up a little. Naruto stood in antisipation as to when his match would be. Naruko; leaning against the rail looked over his cousin/father.

"_I wonder...if the court would let him be a summoner. But what would he summon? The Kitsunes are more of his type; but the Arch-Angles are as well. Then the Drakes." _She thought as Gekko came down once more.

"Alright..._cough..._let us continue with the exams." The screen went random once more as two names appeared. both got a yell of joy from each,

**Match Six Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

Kiba hopped rail and ran onto the stage as Naruto followed suit. Standing only a few feet from each other; glaring down at one another. Kiba had his classic Inuzuka smirk that remind Naruko all to much of Kaito.

"Hey Naruto, you know if I win; I'm going to take your sexy cousin out on a date." Kiba said as Naruko raised a brow.

"Over my dead body you are!" Naruto yelled. Hayate looking at the two before starting the match.

**(Match six went much like the canon)**

The room gave a small yet proud cheer at what was a good and well fought match. Naruto sitting on the ground, breathing deeply as Kiba laid on his back; his chest heaving as Akamaru licked his face. What surprised everyone was Naruko who stood over him with her hand out.

"Eh?" Kiba asked as he reach to take her head.

"I still want that date, even if the idiot over there whines." She said with a smile; pulling Kiba to his feet. Kiba gave a yelp of joy as Naruko made her way to her cousin/father; "Get up you idiot. You might have won this now; but you still need to train." Walking both genin up the stairs to their respected sensei's everyone let out a gasp as to who was next to fight.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko come to the stage." Naruko turned her head to see Sasuke already standing down their with his everlasting smirk. She let out a sigh; jumping over the rail to land in front of him.

"You should just quit. I'm an Uchiha; an elite. I will win this fight so quit now and save yourself the humiliation." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruko just stood there with a bored expression; her hand in the pockets of her skirt. She looked up at him.

"You say something?" the whole room erupted in laughter as Sasuke began to seath.

"Start the damn fight!" He yelled at Hayate who in response called it to began. Sasuke broke out in a run; trying to gain a foot over her with his barrages of punches. Naruko; like a dancer; swiftly dodged each punch with ease; dancing circle around him. Sasuke went for a low sweeping kick; Naruko jumped up a little; her hand never leaving her pockets. Rolling out of the kick; he sent his leg up. pulling her right hand out her pocket to catch his foot.

"Is this all you have?" She said holding his foot in the air; "Make you wonder?" Sasuke taking it as a foot hold; lifted his body up to bring his left foot down. Breaking her hold on him; Sasuke began to go through hand signs.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Techniques)" Sasuke roared as he unleashed a menacing ball of fire. Naruko just smirked; holding her right hand up.

"**Fujutsu Kyuin **(Blocking Technique Absorptions Seal)" Everyone let out a gasp as the fire was absorb in what looked like a simple palm. Sasuke let out a roar as the seal on his back began to awake once more. He let out a wave of kunai and shuriken mix; naruko pulling her sword out to block them.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Techniques)" He roared once more. Naruko jumped back; watch the flaming ball of fire crawl it way towards her.

"**Doton: Doryuheki **(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!" Naruko yelled as the rose up from the ground on a platform of earth. The fire attack collided with the wall; fire spewing from the sides; **Doton: Doryuso **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spear)." Naruko called out. The beneath the last Uchiha shifted; spike of harden earth rose from the ground. Sasuke jumped back to dodge; but every time his foot would touch the ground; another set would out of options; Sasuke went head on with her. Naruko only smrik at his antics; jumping in the air at the right time; she decide to give him a little wake up call.

"**Tsutenkyaku!** (Heavenly foot of pain)" What looked like a simple axe drop kick, became a crater on the stage. Sarutobi paled as he witness what she did; of those who knew Tsunade of the Sannin; and what her super enhanced strength could do join in in paling. The crate was about ten feet in length and width with about twenty going down in. Naruko jumped out; dust dirtying her cloths as everyone saw an unconscious Sasuke.

"Winner of this match is Uzumaki Naruko." Hayate said as he let out a wave of coughs. Naruko gave a bow; walking up the stairs to join everyone. She herself being tired; took a seat along the wall and began to doze off.

Finally able to doze off after the cleared what little of the stage was left, what felt like a few minutes until she snapped her eyes open; running across the balcony and hoping over the rail. Landing in behind a injured Hinata; catching her in her left arm, her right fist up and Byakugan active. No body knew what happen; as Neji came to his knee's gripping his head in pain. Bloody tear's streaming from his eye as he let out an unnatural yell of pain. The jonin Sensei's all appeared around her; looking between her and Neji.

"Know you place branch member." Naruko said in a dark tone; "Attack the Main house Heir to kill; and I won't be nice about it." Dropping her fist; Neji opened his blood shot, teary eyes; looking up at her.

"H-h-how do you?" Neji asked.

"Clan Secret." Reaching down to pick Neji up; Gai went to take him to the infirmary as Kurenai thanks Naruko for interfering; but also scowled her for using the bird cage seal. Naruko gave a nod; looking down at the bruised Hyuga heiress. She hands her over to the medics as the eighth match was being called.

**(The last two matches went as canon with Kankuro passing due to no one left over.)**

The last of the match over with; the nine finalist stood in a line; Shikamaru, Dosu, Shino, Gaara, Naruto, Naruko, Temari, Neji, and Kankuro. Sarutobi telling them that the matches will be held in the arena in a months time and told them to prepare as they were to use that month to train; learn about their opponent and come up with a strategy for their match. Each one at a time drew a number to tell them who they were to be against in the finals.

**Match One: **Hyuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto

**Match Two: **Subaku Gaara vs. Uzumaki Naruko

**Match Three: **Abrumi Shino vs Subaku Kankuro

**Match Four: **Nara Shikamaru vs Subaku Temari

**Dosu fights the winner of match four.**

With the matches already set; everyone was free to leave. Naruko pulled her cousin back; giving him a smile as the appriate them to the villa. Walking around for a few minutes; Naruto approach his cousin with a question.

"Nee-chan, um can you train me for the finals." He said; "i know you have a match for train for; but I already know your going to win with what you know. so...can you please." Naruko looked down at him; giving him a kind smile as she ushered him out the door.

"Follow me. We're going to a special training ground in the villa." She said; "I per-say am not going to train you, but a friend is, and by the time of the finals; I can guarantee you will be a chunin by the end." she brought him to the shine under the water fall. Place her hand on the clan seal; channeling her chakra into it. the circle gave a faint Violet glow; before opening to show a set of stair. Leading him down into a long dark room. with a flare of her chakra; torches along the wall began to light as the room grew a faint orange glow. Standing away from him; she cleared her throat before yelling.

"_Ye lord at the speed of thy message; I summon thee to follow my wish. Messenger of thy Lord and keeper of thy Court _**Gabriel!**" She yelled. Naruto was shock as a storm of light danced around the room. Behind his cousin was a tall shaggy blonde man with mechanized wings as he held a large pearly white scroll. But she wasn't done yet; "_By the grace of Inari, warrior maiden be drawn by the fires of battle. Come forth, wreathed in blazing glory. A name in blood, a pact of flame. Nexus shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. Rousing Inferno. Ethereal Blaze" _A swirl of fire formed next to her as a blonde hair female with nine sway golden fox tail and two fox ear stood.

"Naruto; meet the Kitsune Boss and the Arch-Angle boss Summon. They will teach you while I plan for something. You are to treat them with respect and maybe soon; you might be able to sign a contract with them or someone of equal power." Naruto nodded his head as the two summon bosses grew a smirk on their face; "Oh...and please don't kill him. It's already hard with everyone watching, I don't need more problems."

"Can't say we won't Naru-chan; but we will try." Nexus said as she walked up to Naruto; "Beside; the kit has looks cute; are you sure he suppose to be a shinobi?" Naruko let out a small giggle at Nexus comment; before walking off to train on her own. Nexus stood in front of Naruto; trying to find a way to train him with what she knows.

"Gabriel; what do you think we should do?" She asked. The Arch-Angel boss took a few step to her; his eye on Naruto the whole time.

"His opponent will be an Hyuga. He needs speed and agility to win. Also something to break that defense of theirs."

"Wind training?"

"Yeah." Naruto shuddered at the smirk the two summons had on there face. Already knowing this was going to be a long, a very long month of training. He could only let out a whine as the two summons began their mini boot camp of doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. You review's make me happy adn allows me to think more clearly for the next chapter. Episode 5: True Strength.<strong>


End file.
